The Dimension Surfers
by Tink555
Summary: What would happen if Phineas and Ferb still remembered their adventures in the other dimension, and the other dimension Doofenshmirtz still had a little bit of evil in him? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm Tink555, and this is my first story on this site. I'm still trying to figure this site out, so forgive me for my slowness at updating new chapters. Thank you for reading my first ever Phineas and Ferb fan-fiction (or first ever fan-fiction...). I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review it :). And if your confused at all, feel free to ask questions, and I'll answer them too the best of my abilities.**

**Enjoy :D!**

The Dimension Surfers

Chapter one

"Hey Ferb, we should hurry. Perry will be awake soon, and I'm sure he'd be angry if he knew we still knew his secret." Phineas mumbled tiredly. Ferb just shrugged, quiet as usual, but you could tell he was exhausted as well. He was slower than usual with his work.

Phineas and Ferb were in their garage, working all night on a project they had built earlier that summer. Usually they'd do it in their backyard, loud enough to let their friends know they are hard at work, but this is an invention they want to keep secret. Instead, they are up most of the night, busy working on their invention, and hiding it before anyone wakes up.

"Phineas let's go to bed so we may excel in our work tomorrow." Ferb told Phineas after a few more quiet minutes of seemingly endless work. He sat his favorite hammer down, and walked over to Phineas, who seemed to be in a tired trance. He pulled the tool out of his hand and dragged him into the house, hitting a hidden button that returned the garage into its normal work.

"We're so close to being finished…" Phineas mumbled, falling asleep on his brother's shoulder…

_**Phineas felt free, out of those old, uncomfortable years of the rein of Doofenshmirtz. Everyone seemed happier somehow, even their overprotective older sister, Candace. She was gone all the time, simply telling her family she was at sleepovers and getting used to her new life, but the boys knew her better. She was gone helping the remaining members of the resistance fix anything Doofenshmirtz destroyed.**_

_**After Doofenshmirtz was arrested, most of the resistance throughout the Tri-State Area left, trying to find a new and better life. The only ones who stayed were the ones who had helped the kids from the other dimension get home. Most were busy fixing their destroyed city, but Candace made sure Phineas and Ferb didn't have anything else to do with the resistance.**_

"_**Well Ferb, what do we do today?" Phineas asked quietly, not entirely used to being able to talk as loud as he wanted to.**_

_**Ferb shrugged, pulling out a few of the old blueprints the other dimension Phineas left for them.**_

"_**I don't want to do any of these today. I want to find out where the resistance is hiding that other dimension thingy." Phineas almost yelled. He had wanted to visit his friends in the other dimension ever since he had returned home from their dimension. It was torture, not knowing anything about them. For all he knew, they could have already forgotten this whole dimension, with how much they'd done that summer so far.**_

_**It took Phineas a few seconds to notice his brother was no longer by his side. He almost freaked out, automatically thinking it was the norm-bots, but he relaxed as he reminded himself they were all destroyed by the other dimension Phineas and Ferb. **_

"_**Well bro, if we are going to go find a way to visit our friends in the other dimension, we may need these." Ferb murmured, startling Phineas out of his thoughts as he dropped a pair of folded clothes on Phineas's lap.**_

_**Phineas unfolded the clothes, old memories coming back to him as he stared at them. They were his Resistance clothes! He hadn't seen these since he had helped break Candace out of jail, with the help of her new boyfriend Jeremy. It felt like forever ago now.**_

"_**Oh my gosh Ferb! Where did you find these?" Phineas practically squealed.**_

"_**Candace's room, of course." Ferb said, making it sound kind of obvious. They silently walked away from their old oak tree they had been sitting under, plans forming in their heads about how they would possibly get into the resistance again.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Oh my gosh Stacie! I think something is wrong with my brothers!" Candace screamed into her bright pink cell phone, almost forgetting she needed to be quiet until her brothers actually woke up. As soon as she remembered, she gasped and went quiet.

"Why do you say that?" Stacie asked, almost emotionlessly. She'd been hearing too much about Candace's brothers lately. It was getting boring.

"It's almost 12:00, and they're still not awake yet." Candace moaned, tired of being quiet. She wanted to do some busting already. That was, if they even planned to do something today.

"Their growing boys, Candace! They need extra sleep sometimes." Stacie mumbled.

"I know, but extra sleep for almost two weeks! Sometimes they're too tired to even build those crazy contraptions of theirs. Phineas has accidently cut his head open by falling asleep well building before, and the whole excuse about him falling is getting old! And even then, their inventions always disappear right when mom gets home, even if they're not done!" Candace started rambling on.

"Listen, Candace, I know your brothers are more annoying than usual, but-" Stacie started, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'm going to have to call you back Stacie, someone's at the door." Candace interrupted, slamming the phone closed.

"Huh, who knows how many times I've heard that before." Stacie muttered, shutting her phone. By now, she was half tempted to put her phone on silent and ignore Candace altogether, but she was too nice to do that to her best friend.

"Hello Isabella!" Phineas's mom said happily as she opened the door.

"Hi! Is Phineas home?" Isabella asked shyly, blushing a little just thinking about him.

"Oh yes, but you may have to wait a little. Phineas and Ferb are probably still fast asleep." Their mom called back as she headed towards the kitchen.

Isabella was about to sit down to wait when Candace ran down the stairs, probably hoping for Jeremy.

"Hi Candace!" Isabella said happily.

"Oh, hi Isabella." Candace sounded a little down. She thought Jeremy came over. It was quiet for a few seconds. "Here to see Phineas?"

Isabella nodded, becoming even redder in the face.

"He's asleep, but you can go get him up. He's been asleep for too long." Candace muttered, also going to the kitchen.

Isabella knew Phineas and Ferb's house as well as she knew her own. She'd known them since she had barely moved into the house across the street from them. She remembered it like it was just yesterday, though it was years ago…

_**Isabella sat in her car seat, straining to see out the window. She couldn't see anything, so she relaxed in her seat.**_

"_**Where are we mommy?" Isabella asked again, breaking the silence in the car. She had asked this question many times since they had gotten into the car yesterday morning. They had moved almost all day yesterday, only stopping to eat, have bathroom breaks, and sleep. That's how it was with today also. **_

"_**We're almost there sweetie." Her mother murmured tiredly. She had been driving for hours, and was looking forward to getting to their new home as much as her daughter was.**_

"_**How close is almost?" Isabella asked, trying yet again to look out her window. The car seat was in the way.**_

"_**Just a few minutes." That was the same response she had gotten a few minutes ago, but she doubted she'd get a better response. That's the bad part about being four. Everyone thinks you're too small to understand anything.**_

_**It wasn't too long before they stopped. At first, Isabella thought they were at another hotel. But when her mother opened her door, she saw she wasn't looking at a hotel. She was looking at a huge house. It was light pink, but a little plain. She was pretty sure her mom would fix it though.**_

_**About a week later, after they had finished unpacking, there was a knock at the door. She was in the front room, playing with her toys, so she got up and answered it. It was a lady, with orange hair. She wore a yellow tank top over a white blouse. Under those were green capris, and yellow flats. She seemed way tall to the four year old girl. She had a friendly, inviting smile, and seemed to be looking around for who answered the door. She finally looked down to see the black haired child staring at her with nervous dark blue eyes.**_

"_**Oh how cute! I have two children who look like they'd be around your age." The woman said in a motherly voice, clearly trying to calm Isabella down.**_

"_**Isabella, aren't you going to let our guest in?" Her mother asked, walking into the room.**_

_**Isabella shyly stood out of the way so the woman could come into the house. She went back to her toys after the woman was inside.**_

"_**I'm Linda Flynn-Fletchter. I heard I had new neighbors, and came to meet them as soon as I could." Linda introduced herself, holding out her hand to her new neighbor. **_

"_**I'm Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. It's very nice to meet you." She replied, shaking hands with Linda.**_

"_**Would you like to come over to my house so your beautiful daughter here has someone to play with as we talk?" Linda asked, smiling down at Isabella.**_

"_**I'd love that." Mrs. Shapiro said, smiling at the thought of having a playmate for her daughter.**_

_**Isabella felt awkward in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher's. Not because she wasn't at her own house, but because Mrs. Flynn's two children were both boys. They were huddled together under the shade of a huge tree, building something with tiny tools. It seemed like they were too busy to even notice her. But as soon as she slid the back door shut, to heads snapped up to look at her. **_

"_**Who are you?" One of the boys asked. His head was strangely shaped like a triangle. His hair was bright red, and his eyes, like hers, were a dark blue. He wore a white shirt under light blue trousers. But it all suited him. It made him look really cute, really.**_

"_**I'm Isabella." She murmured, suddenly shy again.**_

_**Well I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb. Would you like to help us?" Phineas asked, running over so he could pull Isabella over to the tree…**_

It took Isabella a whole second to realize she was in front of the boy's room. She was too busy thinking about them to notice she was where she wanted to be. _That was just sad,_ She thought, shaking her head as she opened the door.

"Good morning, Isabella." A British voice murmured sleepily.

"Good morning, Ferb!" Isabella sang happily, thinking both boys were both awake and planning for the day. She walked into their room slowly, not wanting to ruin their conversation, but was surprised at what she saw.

Ferb was sitting on his bed, fully dressed. His bed wasn't made yet, and there were a few pairs of clothes scattered along the side of it, but he was still awake and waiting for his sleeping brother to wake up.

Isabella looked at Phineas, and blushed an even deeper red. He looked like a little angel. His blanket was tucked up to his chin, and he had the slightest smile on his lips, like he was having an amazing dream. But he didn't look like he'd be waking up anytime soon.

"How long have you been awake Ferb?" Isabella asked quietly.

Ferb shrugged. "Not long."

"Do you usually wake up before Phineas?" she wondered out loud, instantly wishing she hadn't.

"No, usually Perry wakes us both up, but he seems to be gone." Ferb said, looking around.

"Oh yeah. Where is Perry, by the way?" Isabella asked.

Ferb shrugged, obviously done talking for now…

"Phineas! PHINEAS! Wake up, sleepy head!"

Phineas jumped, barely getting ready to wake up when he heard screaming. He could tell right away who was calling his name. Isabella, the girl from across the street.

"Isabella!" Phineas gasped as he opened his eyes, surprised. She was standing over him, worry clear in her expression. She smiled when she saw him looking at her drowsily. _He looks so cute waking up! _Isabella thought a tinge of red coming back to her cheeks. At the same time, Phineas was thinking about how pretty Isabella's smile is, which made him blush.

It was kind of awkward, being with Isabella now. It had been like this since she had finally kissed him two weeks ago, when they had just came back from the other dimension. Though it was nice knowing her thoughts for him, it was still awkward, even if she couldn't remember it at all.

"Well Phineas, any plans for today?" Isabella asked, breaking the sudden silence that had taken over Phineas and Ferb's room.

"No. I'm still too tired to think." Phineas mumbled through a yawn, wishing he could sleep again.

"Well, I think I know what I'm gonna to do today, then." Isabella told the two boys.

"What?" Phineas asked excitedly, seeming a little more awake. He always got excited when hearing about inventions. And obviously, Isabella was planning some type of invention.

"As you always tell me, it's a surprise." Her smile broadened as she saw the slightly irritated look on Phineas's face. "Come over to my house later, ok?"

"We'll definitely be there!" Phineas said, excited again…

_**Phineas was so happy, just being back in his Resistance clothes. Last time he wore this outfit was the first time he actually felt like he could actually be as strong as Candace always has been. He always felt more useful when he was in these clothes. And now, he had a mission to fulfill. The best part about all of this though, is knowing his brother is right next to him, ready to lend a hand.**_

"_**Hey Ferb." Phineas whispered as they reached the resistance building.**_

_**Ferb looked over and raised his eyebrows in response.**_

"_**I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas smiled as he said this. He had heard the other Phineas say this, but before now never had the chance to say it himself.**_

_**Ferb laughed at his brother before sneaking inside the building that used to be known as Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., but is now known as The Resistance Headquarters. Phineas followed his brother, smiling faintly. He hoped that this would work and he could see his idols once more.**_

_**Getting in was the easy part of the boys mission. They had, after all, once been members of the resistance. The hard part would be getting to the machine without getting caught by anyone who would kick them out. Or worse, take them to Candace.**_

_**They were in quickly, thanks to Doofenshmertz and his underground tunnels he had for carrying in prisoners. The building was huge, but empty. There wasn't really anything that the needed in the building, since they were constantly busy helping everyone else fix the damage Doofenshmirtz had done. Phineas and Ferb hoped that everyone was gone helping, so that they wouldn't get caught well looking into a room or something.**_

"_**Phineas, Ferb? Is that you?" the two boys jumped as a familiar voice called their names.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**Jeremy came up to the two boys who seemed frozen, either from fear or surprise.**_

"_**Hey." He said with a smile when he finally reached where they were standing. "I haven't seen you two in a while. What are you doing here?"**_

"_**We're looking for Doofenshmertz's old other dimension thing." Phineas told Jeremy. He was hoping he could trust him, because if he couldn't, he was in so much trouble when he got home.**_

"_**Oh. I can help you with that." Jeremy said, smiling.**_

"_**Thanks Jeremy. Can you do us a small favor and not tell Candace. We don't need her freaking out." Phineas pleaded. Jeremy laughed. **_

"_**Of course I won't" he promised. "Now, let's go." **_

"_**So Jeremy, why aren't you out helping Candace?" Phineas asked as they walked. To the two boys, Jeremy and Candace seemed inseparable. They had assumed Jeremy and Candace would be working together. Yet here he was, helping them with something they all knew they'd be dead for if she found out.**_

"_**Oh, I was asked to watch the building while everyone else is working." Jeremy muttered, sounding like he didn't want to talk anymore. **_

_**The honest truth was that he wasn't just watching the building well the others were gone. He was watching someone in the building. Candace had apparently given him the biggest job of all, which was guarding the only prisoner they'd had since the downfall of Doofenshmirtz. That prisoner was Doofenshmirtz himself. He was now trapped in the same jail cell he had planned to put the resistance in as soon as he was able to catch them.**_

_**Jeremy often walked around during his work in the resistance, because there honestly wasn't much to do when he was watching Doofenshmirtz. All he ever did now was trying to talk to Jeremy, and playing with his childish toy train. Sometimes, it was pretty funny to watch. Jeremy even had a few pretty decent conversations with Doofenshmirtz. He believed he was safe enough to where he could walk without worrying about him escaping. **_

_**They walked in silence the rest of the way there. Phineas opened his mouth like he was about to start a conversation at times, but decided not to talk at the last second.**_

"_**Here we are boys. The room we keep all of Doofenshmirtz's inventions in." Jeremy announced, turning on the light. The room was full of every evil invention available before they were all confiscated. **_

"_**Woooooow!" Phineas gasped, looking around. He was surprised they all fit into this one room.**_

"_**Hey guys, do you know anywhere you can hide this old machine at your house? Because I doubt anyone would miss it, and I don't think I'd be able to get you guys up here again…" Jeremy trailed off, figuring they would know what he was saying. If they wanted to visit the other dimension again, they couldn't come back, so they'd have to take the other dimension machine with them. **_

"_**Yes, yes we do. How would we get it there though?" Phineas asked.**_

"_**Leave that to me." Jeremy said, a confident smile spreading over his face as he looked down at the two boys…**_

Phineas and Ferb trudged over to Isabella's house, still exhausted from not getting enough sleep for quite a while. The only reason they weren't asleep under their tree in the back yard was because they were too curious about their best friend's surprise. It wasn't very often that Isabella invented.

"Hey Phineas, hey Ferb, ready to see my invention?" Isabella called from across the yard.

"Yes!" Phineas excitedly yelled back.

"Ok! I know it's not as brilliant as any of yours, but here it is!" Isabella said, practically jumping with excitement. It was a small device, with a hole in the middle. Phineas tried looking in it, but couldn't see anything. On the other side, Isabella was typing in a combination of buttons.

Suddenly, two things popped out of the hole, making Phineas jump back. They landed in the grass at Phineas and Ferb's feet. They looked down at the object for a whole minute, then looked curiously over at Isabella. Her device made water bottles?

"What is it?" Phineas asked, bending over and picking up the bottle. It was a plain bottle, with clear liquid inside. Why would Isabella be so excited about making water bottles?

"Drink it and see!" Isabella replied, smiling.

Phineas looked over at Ferb, exchanging a curious look. Ferb shrugged, and slowly opened the bottle. Phineas did the same, knowing Isabella wouldn't make them drink anything that would harm them. The drink was better than Phineas thought it would be. It was sweet, like sugar. As soon as the boys finished, they felt a sudden wave of adrenaline kick in. It was as if they suddenly arose from their exhaustion.

"What was that Isabella?" Phineas asked, suddenly wide awake.

"It's an instant energy drink, or a wake up juice. Whatever you want to call it." Isabella explained, happy to see her invention worked.

"Can we help you build another one of these machines for us?" Phineas asked, thinking about how much more efficient their inventions would be if he could drink one of these every morning.

"You can have this one. You need it more than I do." Isabella told him.

They took the invention back to Phineas and Ferb's house, surprised to see Perry already asleep on Ferb's bed.

"Oh there you are Perry." Isabella murmured, absentmindedly stroking Perry's fur as she listened to Phineas create ideas for what they should do…

"_**Do you think we should go now, or wait?" Phineas asked, staring at the giant machine, safely hidden in the attic. They chose to put it there because that was the only place everyone but them refused to go. It was kind of like an inventing room for the future. It used to be a hide out, but there was no reason to hide now.**_

_**Ferb shrugged. He would be fine either way. He was honestly happy he made it this far. He thought they would have been busted as soon as Jeremy saw them, but he ended up helping instead.**_

"_**Well I think we've been waiting too long. It's time to revisit our friends from the other dimension." Phineas muttered, silently starting the machine up. It was pretty quiet, except for a soft humming sound.**_

"_**You got the remote, Ferb?" Phineas asked as the portal opened. Ferb held up a green remote, which was their only way to get home. "Good. Now let's go." **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The three friends were about to go outside, tool boxes in hand, when there was a knock on their door. Phineas opened it, curious about who in their house would have to knock on their door. He only had to open it a crack to see who it was. He recognized the triangular head. It was himself, from the other dimension.

"Oh it's for me guys. I'm going to go talk to them. Ferb, can you and Isabella wait till I come back before we start. You can go over my blue prints to make sure I didn't forget anything." Phineas told his friends, exiting the room.

"So what's his plan today?" Isabella asked, distracting Ferb…

"What are you guys doing here?" Phineas asked, surprised to see them. It had been two weeks since their journey to the other dimension, and he had expected to see them in their dimension before they came to his.

"Doofenshmirtz built another dimension machine also, remember?" Other dimension Phineas reminded the boy.

"I thought you guys would destroy that." Phineas murmured.

"Not if it could be useful in the future." He stated boldly. In his dimension, he's always been taught to save everything useful. That's what you get, growing up with an evil genius as your leader for as long as you can remember.

"So," Phineas broke the silence as they walked somewhere more private. "Why are you here?"

"To see you and Ferb, of course! You guys helped us a lot, so we wanted to see our best friends' again." he babbled on excitedly.

"How's your dimension." Last time the boys were there, it was ruled by the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He had almost crushed them, before their dimensions Doofenshmirtz gave him a silly toy train, which somehow made him give up evil. Phineas just worried he went back to his old ways as soon as he made it back home. He thought it was pretty silly that someone would give up a life time of evil for one toy.

"Wonderful. The resistance still exists, but right now, they just clean up the mess Doofenshmirtz left behind." Other dimension Phineas thought of Candace and his other friends as he said this. He was pretty sure they were still cleaning, but he hoped to be home before them. "How about yours?"

"A lot better than it was last time we saw you guys. It hasn't been taken over by any Doofenshmirtz yet." Phineas thought of Perry, who left almost every day, just to protect his owners by fighting the only evil villain in the tri-state area, Doofenshmirtz himself. He wasn't as evil as his other dimension self, but he still tried, yet failed every day, thanks to Perry. Phineas just wished he could thank his pet, without having to have his pet taken away.

"So, where's Ferb?" Other Dimension Phineas asked.

"Distracting our friend, Isabella. She doesn't know about you, and I don't think it's a good time to tell her about you." Phineas replied, shrugging.

"You told us a little bit about her before. We haven't had much time to do anything with our Isabella. She's still in the resistance, and Candace refuses to let us do anything with them anymore." He murmured.

"She's only protecting you. She had to grow up pretty fast you know." Phineas said sternly. They were in the attic, which was full of old tool boxes, building scraps, and inventions. There was nothing big, only a few small inventions, like a few duplicates of the phone they had made for Candace that summer. He picked them up, and studied them closely, before picking up the closest tool box, the one he had carried upstairs with him.

"What are you doing Phineas?" Other Dimension Phineas asked, curiosity thick in his voice.

"I'm fixing up some old phones Ferb and I built once. I'm fixing it so we can call and text each other, since we can't do that right now. And hopefully, I can fix them later so we can teleport to each other's dimensions, only using them, without having to use one of Doofenshmirtz's machines." Phineas explained as he worked. He was already done with the first one, so he set it aside.

"You can do that to a cell phone?" Now there was surprise and eagerness in his voice.

"I guess we'll just have to see if it works." Phineas murmured, setting another phone aside. He finished two more quickly. "Here you go. I'll try calling you after Isabella leaves. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this visit short."

"Oh its fine. We should get home before our Candace gets home." Other Dimension Phineas said as his brother pulled out a familiar green remote.

"See you guys later!" Phineas called as his two friends went through the portal to their dimension.

"Yes, yes you will. If you can't come visit us soon, expect a visit from us." Other Dimension Phineas told him as the portal disappeared.

Phineas went back to his brother, excited to tell him the story as soon as they finished inventing for the day. Their friends from the other dimension were back…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Phineas explained everything to Ferb as they worked on their machine that night. Ferb seemed to be confused with everything he was being told. Phineas tried making his explanation as simple as possible, but Ferb still looked slightly confused, but he didn't let it stop him from working. He worked harder and faster than he had been able to for weeks.

Phineas sighed, giving up on explaining it all to Ferb. "Anyway, I upgraded these cell phones, so that we can contact the other dimension Phineas and Ferb." he mumbled as he set Ferb's phone on Ferb's tool box

Ferb nodded as he glanced down at the familiar silver cell phone.

"Is it almost done?" Phineas asked, getting back to the subject at hand.

Ferb nodded again, tapping a red button. A lime green ray shoot out of the machine, hitting the garage wall. A wide circle appeared right where the ray hit the wall. The two boys set their tools down and ran over to the hole, peaking trough timidly. The view was pretty much the same as it was before. The only difference was the condition of the tool boxes that were stacked against the wall. The ones that were against the wall in the hole looked brand new, well the ones outside of it looked old and covered in dust.

"Hey Ferb! I think we did it!" Phineas murmured, a huge smile on his face. Ferb nodded, smiling faintly at his brother. He walked over to his toolbox, carefully putting them away. It was after midnight, and the effects from Isabella's machine were starting to wear off. While he was doing that, Phineas turned off the machine. It shut down slowly, making the garage grow quiet.

Ferb stood by the door, waiting for his brother to finish packing his tools.

"I'll come up in a few minutes. See ya tomorrow." Phineas said, picking up a few of his tools and setting them in his toolbox. Ferb nodded before walking into the house. Phineas knew he'd be asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

As soon as Ferb was safely out of sight, Phineas noticed a vibration coming from his pajama pocket. He quickly pulled the vibrating object out of his pocket. It was his phone, vibrating because he had a call. He knew who it was instantly, without even looking at the caller ID. Phineas only had three numbers, and he was pretty sure two of them wouldn't ever use their phones to call people.

"Hi Phineas!" he greeted his friend when his cell phone was up to his ear.

"Hi." Other dimension Phineas said, sounding both distracted and frightened.

"What's wrong?" Phineas asked, worried.

"Candace says Doofenshmirtz has escaped. She said that Jeremy had discovered the disappearance when he was protecting the building that Doofenshmirtz was locked in, but no one has any ideas how he had escaped. Apparently, Doofenshmirtz left behind no trace. I'm just worried." Other dimension Phineas explained.

"I can understand why you'd be worried. I'm a little worried now also. Doofenshmirtz may have a little grudge against my family." Phineas sounded scared as he thought of how cruel Doofenshmirtz had been to him, and how many times he had almost been destroyed by him.

"Mine too. He probably has a grudge against everyone in the rebellion though." Other dimension Phineas agreed with his friend. "Anyway, I know it's kind of late to ask you to come tonight, but can you come visit us as soon as you can. I'm really stressed."

"Yes, yes I can. I can't come tonight, but I'll visit you first thing tomorrow morning." Phineas hung up the phone after he said that. He picked up the closest tool to him, and started fiddling with his phone absent mindedly…

_**Doofenshmirtz ran through the silent night street. The only noise that could be heard shoes slamming against pavement. Night was always the best time to travel, especially if you don't want to be seen. The resistance would all be fast asleep by now, leaving the streets unprotected, yet safe for him.**_

_**He felt strangely watched as he got closer to his goal. He had no idea why he felt watched, since there was no one around to be watching him, but he still felt a little paranoid. He listened for any noise, since he had to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him.**_

_**Right above his head, he had heard the sound of something flying. He would have ignored it, if it had sounded like a bird flying. It didn't though, it sounded more like an airplane flying. He slowly looked up, just barely glimpsing a shadow pass over the moon. He knew who it was. Perry the Platyborg.**_

_**The Platyborg landed in front of his nemesis, cutting him off from his goal, with a deafening boom. They stared at each other with looks of pure hatred, so deep that it filled every bone in their body.**_

"_**Perry the Platyborg, how very nice to see you. And by very nice to see you, I obviously mean not very nice at all." Doofenshmirtz said in his thick German accent.**_

_**Perry growled, getting into his fighting pose. **_

"_**You want to fight me?" Doofenshmirtz asked, sounding surprised for some reason.**_

_**The Platyborg just nodded, before jumping at the evil scientist.**_

_**Their battle was painful, for Doofenshmirtz anyway, but short. As soon as Doofenshmirtz saw that there was no way he was going to win, he pulled out a small black remote, which only had two red buttons on it. As soon as Perry noticed the remote, his eyes went wide with new born fear. **_

"_**Oh Perry the Platyborg, you remember this remote? Then you must remember what happens when I press this top button." Doofenshmirtz smiled an evil smile as he pressed the top button on the remote. Perry instantly started shutting down.**_

_**He was able to stay awake long enough only to hear Doofenshmirtz laugh evilly as he said, "Goodbye Perry the Platyborg!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Phineas was hastily awakened early the next morning. He wasn't woken up by Ferb or Perry, or even Isabella like he usually was. He was woken up by vibrations in his pajama pocket. He just barely noticed that he had forgotten to turn off his phone after he was done tinkering with it last night. He quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket to see who was calling or texting him. The screen said he had quite a few messages that he had somehow missed.

He opened his message screen, going through all the messages as quickly as possible to see who was sending him so many messages. Most of them were from the other dimension Phineas, but there was one from the other dimension Ferb. Phineas went down to the very bottom, and opened up his oldest unread message. It had been sent last night, a few minutes after Phineas had hung up other dimension Phineas. Two messages had been sent last night, and the rest were sent early this morning.

**Hey Phineas, I think something's wrong with Perry. I can't find him anywhere. It's really worrying me.**

**Phineas, as soon as you get these messages, call or text me.**

The rest of the messages were sent the next morning, but Phineas was stuck on the first message. Other dimension Perry was missing? First Doofenshmirtz escaped, and then Perry went missing. Phineas had a hard time believing these were just mere coincidences. He moved on to the messages he had been sent this morning, though he was a little distracted by the first message.

**Perry's still gone. I'm really worried now.**

**Mom and Candace called the police. They should be here soon.**

**The police are here now. They're investigating now. I have to go find a recent picture for one of them, so I may not reply for a while if you text me. **

**The police left. They refuse to help us, because their scared of him. I'm really worried. I feel like it's somehow my fault that he's gone.**

There were a few more messages about Perry from other dimension Phineas. He read them quickly. His newest message, sent a few minutes ago, was from other dimension Ferb.

**I know you need your sleep, but if you're not over here in five minutes, I'm coming to get you. Phineas is really worried, and I need you to help him.**

**What about Ferb? **Phineas quickly texted back, not wanting to have other dimension Ferb coming and getting him this early in the morning. At the same time though, he didn't want to leave his brother.

Ferb texted back just as quickly.

**Let him sleep if he's still sleeping. You don't have enough time to wake him up. I'm seriously not afraid to come and get you. You better just hope I don't run into family while looking for you.**

**I'm coming, just give me a moment. **

Phineas rushed to get ready, trying to not wake his brother or their platypus. He was ready within five minutes, and after scribbling a note out for his brother, he picked his phone up off his bed. He pressed and held a button on it, until a small green ray hit the wall, opening the portal to the other dimension. Phineas slipped through it, hearing it disappear behind him with a small zap.

Phineas looked around, noticing how different his and Ferb's rooms looked in this dimension. The walls were black and undecorated, except for a wall clock that looked brand new. The floor was a dark gray. The room looked bigger in this dimension, because it was almost completely empty. The only things that were in their room were two beds, and a desk. They were all made of dark wood. The desk was crowded with the blue prints Phineas had lent them, and a small tool box. There were pencils and notebooks scattered around it also.

The beds were identical. The only thing that was different was the color of their blankets. The blankets and pillows on Ferb's bed were green, well Phineas had bright orange. Those colors were probably the things that stood out in the room the most, other than a crying Phineas, still in bed, with his brother's arm around him. They both looked back when they heard the barely audible zap of the disappearing portal

"Phineas! You made it! Did you get my messages?" Other dimension Phineas asked, breaking out of his brother's grasp so he could pull Phineas over to his bed. When the covers fell from around him, Phineas saw that he was still in his pajamas. Ferb was also, and their pajamas matched. They both wore black pajamas, with a big, blood red D on the front of it, obviously standing for Doofenshmirtz. Phineas guessed that they only wore those because they didn't have anything else to wear yet.

"Yup, but I only got them this morning, so instead of replying, I decided to visit instead." Phineas said, sitting down on the bed, next to the other dimension Phineas. Other dimension Ferb went to sit on his own bed.

"I can't believe Perry disappeared! First Doofenshmirtz, now this!" Phineas complained, tears coming back to his eyes.

"Phineas, I don't think these were just coincidences." Phineas murmured.

"I know! What if Doofenshmirtz stole Perry just for payback." Other dimension Phineas mumbled.

"Even if he did, Perry will find a way to come back. He always does." Phineas said comfortingly.

Other dimension Phineas didn't reply. He only crawled back into his bed, hiding his head under his blankets before letting out a long, muffled sob that made Phineas and other dimension Ferb both jump from surprise.

As soon as Ferb was settled in his seat, he glared across the room, at his friend. Phineas quickly recognized the look, from his own brother. Ferb was angry about something.

"What's wrong, Ferb?" Phineas murmured sounding concerned.

Ferb just rolled his eyes, as if it was totally obvious. He sighed and communicated with the oblivious red head the only way he could. He pulled out his cell phone, and started texting him.

**I thought you were here to help him, not make him worse.** Ferb sent, still glaring at Phineas.

**I'm trying!**

**Well obviously not hard enough.**

**Sorry, I didn't have enough time to think of any better plan. I'm just saying what would make me feel better.**

**It's obviously not helping.**

**As I said before, sorry. **

**Sure you are. You don't seem to be doing very good at much lately. I thought you could help, because you seemed like you had his compassion, and ability to make anyone fill happy. Obviously I was wrong.**

**Don't compare me to myself!**

**I bet you couldn't do half of what my brother can do.**

**Now you're just being mean. Calm down.**

**I bet you can't even invent as good as him.**

After that text had been sent, a shocked silence filled the room, other than the sobs still coming from other dimension Phineas. Other dimension Ferb still glared at his red headed friend. He was so worried, and so frustrated, he could hardly control himself. Phineas looked from Ferb to the message, shock and anger in his look.

"YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND SOMETHING, FERB!" Phineas suddenly exploded, unable to keep on texting. Both of his other dimension friends jumped, surprised by the sudden screaming. "I'VE BEEN STAYING UP PAST MIDNIGHT FOR WEEKS, TRYING TO REBUILD A MACHINE, WITHOUT BLUEPRINTS, JUST SO I COULD COME BACK OVER AND BE WITH TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS AGAIN! AND THEN, WHEN I MAKE ONE SIMPLE MISTAKE, LIKE NOT BEING ABLE TO COMFORT MY FRIEND BECAUSE OF LACK OF TIME AND SLEEP, YOU ACT LIKE I'M THE WORST KID ALIVE. YOU ACT LIKE YOU'D BE HAPPIER IF I JUST WENT HOME RIGHT NOW. WELL, MAYBE I WILL GO HOME! I NEED THE SLEEP!"

By now, the room was completely silent. Other dimension Phineas was even shocked out of his sobbing. He had never, in all of his life, heard someone explode like that. It had both surprised and scared him. Ferb was also surprised at the outburst, but not scared. He just felt guilty.

"Please don't leave me also, Phineas." Other dimension Phineas murmured quietly.

As Phineas opened his mouth to reply, all three boys heard footsteps coming down the hall, towards the boy's room.

"Candace is coming!" Other dimension Phineas whispered, grabbing Phineas around the wrist as he hopped out of bed. He pulled Phineas towards the closet doors, and shoved him in as they all heard the doorknob turn. As soon as the closet was shut, and other dimension Phineas ran back to his bed, the door opened. Candace stood on the other side, a look of sadness and pity on her face.

"Hey guys. Are you ok? I thought I heard screaming." Candace murmured as she sat on the bed with Phineas.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Perry. I really miss him." Phineas replied sadly.

"It's ok, Phineas. Perry always comes back. There is only on time he hasn't, and we all know that will never happen again. I promise it won't. I won't allow it too." Candace tried comforting both her brother and herself.

Phineas was straining to hear their conversation from his hiding spot in the closet. It worked, but he suddenly ignored the conversation. A dull red light was glowing on the other side of the tiny closet, and it seemed to be getting brighter and brighter with each second that passed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

_**Candace hung out with her little brothers a little longer, not wanting to leave for a while. It had been a while since she'd actually been able sit down and talk to her little brothers. Lately, she had been too busy to do much except trying to find Doofenshmirtz. She hasn't even been able to eat a good meal with her family, or spend any time with her family at all. She usually sneaks out before their awake, leaving a note, and comes home after they're all asleep. So any little minute with any of her family was amazing.**_

_**She would have stayed with them all day, but she knew she had to go.**_

"_**Phineas, Ferb, I have to go." She murmured.**_

"_**Really? Can't you just take a day off?" Phineas asked.**_

"_**Nope, sorry. You should know how busy we Resistance members are." Candace told her brother sadly. She had hoped her brothers would never even know what the resistance was. But they ended up not only knowing, but they had become part of it. She was still a little mad at the other dimension Phineas and Ferb for getting her brothers tangled up in any of this in the first place. She knew they'd still have an evil dictator, but she didn't even care as long as her brothers were still safe.**_

_**Phineas just nodded, sadly looking down.**_

"_**Now, you two be good soldiers, and keep this house safe well I'm gone." Candace demanded, changing the subject. **_

"_**Yes, sir!" Phineas said, saluting with his quiet brother.**_

_**Candace drew her brothers into a quick hug, still not wanting to leave them.**_

_**She let go after a few seconds, but before Phineas could back up, Candace grabbed him by the wrist, and knelt down so she could easily whisper to her brother.**_

"_**Phineas, if it makes you feel any better, I'll have everyone on the lookout for Perry also. I promise that I'll try my hardest not to let anything happen to him again. You just got to remember, my main focus right now is catching Doofenshmirtz before he can do anything to anyone." Candace whispered in his ear before pulling back. She watched his face light up, proud to make her brother happy.**_

_**She stood up and walked softly out of the room, sneaking downstairs before her parents woke up. They waited until they heard the front door shut before closing their bedroom door and opening the closet doors. Phineas ran out quickly, a frightened look on his face…**_

"What's wrong?" Other dimension Phineas asked a look of confusion on his face.

"I saw something glowing in your closet, and it seemed to be getting brighter. I was afraid something was about to explode in there." Phineas cried out.

"Hey Ferb, do you know if we'd have anything that glows in our closet?" Other dimension Phineas asked, looking at his brother. Ferb shook his head, saying he had no idea.

"Huh. I guess there's only one way we're going to find out." Other dimension Phineas ran into his closet, gesturing for the other two to follow. Before Phineas went in, he was cut off by Ferb.

"Listen Phineas, I'm sorry for being so rude. I understand that you haven't gotten enough sleep lately, and that my text message was a little hasty. I know I shouldn't compare you to my brother. You guys are both amazing, talented brothers. Can you forgive me?" Ferb asked softly, not wanting to be overheard by his brother.

"Yes, yes I can. Now, let's go. I want to see what that strange light is." Phineas said, following the other dimension Ferb into the tiny, clustered closet…

Ferb awoke to the sound of Perry's growling noise. He half expected to hear Phineas wake up also, but it seemed like he wasn't moving at all. Ferb sat up and looked over at his brother's bed. No one was on there, not even Perry. The only thing on there was a note, looking slightly crumbled. The note was resting on his blue pillow, and had Ferb's name on it.

Ferb,

Something came up with our friends from the other dimension. They said you needed your rest, so I let you sleep. Sorry I left without you. Text me when breakfast is ready.

Phineas.

The note was scribbled, and barely legible. Ferb chuckled when he read the last sentence. But he was glaring at the letter as he reread it. It seemed like the only thing Phineas really cared about lately was the other dimension. It was sad to Ferb, who was starting to fill left out. For about as long as he could remember, Phineas and Ferb were inseparable. Ferb looked forward to waking up each morning, because he knew Phineas would have a plan. He'd honestly thought that finally having their Other-dimensionator, as Dr. D would call it, would help his brother return to normal. Instead, it seemed to be making it all worse. Phineas wouldn't even wait for Ferb to be awake now.

Ferb tore the note to shreds, trying to get his brother off his mind. If Phineas wasn't going to be around as much, Ferb decided he'd better get used to the feeling of being alone. The smell of hot frosting and cinnamon filled the room softly, and Ferb jumped out of bed, rushing to get ready so he could go see what would smell so good.

As he ran down stairs, texting his brother, Ferb decided he wanted nothing else to do with the other dimension. He had already had one adventure with them, and that was enough for him.

He was so deep in thought, he didn't even notice the absence of his pet platypus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapters so short. I was going to make it longer, but this seemed like the perfect place to end. I also want to say thanks for all the wonderful coments. I don't know if I'd even bother continuing this story if it wasn't for all of you. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

Chapter eight

Agent P ran through his backyard, trying not to be seen by anyone. If his owners saw him, he'd be either forced to remove their memory of the sighting, or be relocated.

He reached the tree Phineas and Ferb sit under everyday when they thought of new ideas for inventions. He knocked on a hollow sounding piece of bark. A scanning device came out, scanning his brown and black fedora. A moment later, a piece of the bark slid upwards, revealing a small, animal sized elevator.

It only took him a few seconds to get to his secret lair. The elevator was nice, swift, and fast. The lair was white, with a huge flat screen computer. The room was clustered with various tools and weapons he could use for his missions, if it was ever needed. On the screen, a man patiently waited for his best agent to arrive. He had white hair, which was styled in a buzz cut. He had a short, white mustache. His eyes were black and emotionless. If you weren't used to them like Perry was, you probably wouldn't be able to stare at him very long. He wore an army green, long sleeved shirt that had MM stitched carefully into the left side. The rest of his clothing wasn't shown on the camera.

"Ah, Agent P, there you are!" Monogram said in a deep, serious sounding voice. "Anyway, I've just received interesting news from my other dimension self. Apparently, Doofenshmirtz has escaped from the prison they were keeping him at. I'm going to send you back to the other dimension, to try finding that dimension's Doofenshmirtz and turning him in. You still have the gadgets Carl has given you last time, so good luck Agent P." a portal suddenly opened, showing the other dimension. Monogram saluted the platypus as it disappeared through the portal.

Agent P looked around, trying to decide where to look first. Just as he had decided which way to go, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked back to see a familiar figure. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, from this dimension. In his hand, he held a syringe, filled with a green liquid.

"Perry the Platypus, nice to see you. You might feel a little sting. You may also feel a little tired." Doofenshmirtz murmured softly as the platypus fell to the ground, unconscious…

"Are you sure you saw a light in here?" Other dimension Phineas asked, yet again.

"Yes." Was all Phineas replied, tired of hearing the same question over and over again. They had been searching the closet for the last five minutes, and were starting to believe Phineas made up the whole story to mess with them.

"Ok..." other dimension Phineas murmured, doubt in his voice. They searched for another few minutes before the boys gave up.

Other dimension Phineas and Ferb were about to go get food to sneak into their room, when they all heard a familiar robotic growling noise.

"Perry?" Other dimension Phineas whispered, turning around. On Ferb's bed was Perry, eyes closed as if he was taking a nap. "PERRY!"

All three boys ran over to the sleeping platyborg. Other dimension Phineas and Ferb were filled with pure joy, well Phineas had a look of doubt on his face. He still believed it was more than just a pure coincidence that Perry would disappear right after Doofenshmirtz escaped. But his friends were so overjoyed by the fact that their pet was home, Phineas decided to keep this thought to him.

The two boys picked up Perry and pulled him into a huge hug. Other dimension Phineas had tears of joy streaming down his face, and Ferb had the first genuine smile Phineas had seen on his face since he had met him two weeks ago. Perry was awake also, glaring at Phineas with one red eye glowing sharply into his, and one normal eye showing a mixture of fear and hatred.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, I'm finally back to where I was before my computer froze on me! I had originally had chapters four through nine written last week, all ready to be posted. Right as I was about to save all my work, THE COMPUTER FROZE ON ME! I had lost FIVE chapters worth of work, just like that. It had the auto-saved version, but it didn't save my work since the middle of chapter four!**

**It was a little nice though. I was able to edit my chapters a little bit :). It's better now then it was before :D! I don't plan on losing any more chapters though. It was still pretty horrible, watching all that hard work I just finished doing, washed away that quickly...**

**Anyway, now that my random babbling that most of you won't get is over here's chapter nine! Enjoy, and keep on leaving more wonderful comments like the ones you've left so far. They are all really helpful when it comes to me diciding if I should even bother continuing or not XD**

Chapter nine

Perry never took his eyes off of Phineas well his owners hugged him. The look of fear and hatred never left his eyes either. It scared Phineas a little bit, seeing those kinds of emotions in an animal, especially Perry. It seemed to take other dimension Phineas and Ferb forever to let go of Perry, as if they were afraid he'd disappear as soon as they let go.

Phineas felt his phone vibrate softly in his shorts pocket. He quickly pulled it out and read the message, thankful to have something to distract him from the evil look Perry was giving him. It was from Ferb, obviously. There was no way the Phineas and Ferb in front of him could have sent it. He smiled as soon as he was done reading the message.

He opened a portal back to his own dimension as quietly as he could. He slipped through it without saying bye to his friends, because he didn't want to ruin their reunion with Perry. As soon as he was through, he looked back to see Perry trying to jump after him, with other dimension Phineas and Ferb trying to catch him. Phineas waved to his friend's right as the portal disappeared. As soon as it was closed, he pulled it out and sent a message to them both.

**Hey, sorry I left you guys. I'll be back later, because I know what we're gonna do today.**

Phineas turned off his phone after the message was sent, so that it wouldn't go off during breakfast. He could faintly smell cinnamon coming from downstairs, and noticed how hungry he was. He ran down stairs, looking forward to breakfast…

_**Perry struggled to break free of Phineas and Ferb's hug, not wanting to hurt them. As soon as he realized they were holding him too tight for him to escape easily, he pushed his owners back with force, trying to catch the boy before he escaped.**_

_**Phineas and Ferb got up off their beds, where Perry had pushed them, before looking at Perry. He seemed to be soaring, trying to jump through a portal in the wall. Both boys jumped up quickly, trying to catch their platypus before he went through the portal. It was shrinking though, making the wall behind it grow more visible. The last thing they saw before the wall was completely visible was other dimension Phineas, waving with a smile on his face. **_

_**Perry ran into the wall with a loud thud. It seemed to make whole house shudder. Perry fell to the ground with another bang. He looked fine, but there was a dent in the wall. Phineas and Ferb rushed over to him, helping him up onto Ferb's bed. He was knocked out, probably from smacking his head against the wall.**_

"_**I wonder what's wrong with Perry." Phineas murmured, rubbing Perry's metal back.**_

_**Ferb shrugged, staring at the dent in the wall.**_

"_**Maybe he missed other dimension Perry." Phineas let his mind wander as the possibilities of why Perry would try going to the other dimension popped into his head. **_

_**Ferb shrugged again, now rubbing Perry's head.**_

_**Phineas was about to babble about what Perry's reason was for jumping after other dimension Phineas, when he and Ferb both noticed a vibrating on their desks. They ran over to their desk, hoping for an explanation for why Phineas left so suddenly. They read the message Phineas sent, casting an excited look at each other. Other dimension Phineas seemed to have their day planned out already. **_

_**The two boys were about to get ready, when they noticed something that surprised them. "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked, looking around. Perry was missing, yet again…**_

Phineas and Ferb ran up to their room after a rather quiet breakfast. They had cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Phineas had left some of Perry's favorite food out in his food boll for him, but he didn't seem to come out for breakfast at all. Ferb seemed to be in a bad mood, like there was something on his mind he didn't really want to say to anyone.

"So Ferb, are you ready to finally meet our dimension selves again?" Phineas asked excitedly as they entered their room.

Ferb shook his head slowly.

"No? What do you mean by no? Is there something wrong that I don't know about? Please tell me what's up, Ferb. You seem like you've been in a horrible mood all morning!" Phineas almost begged his brother. Ferb hardly ever said no to testing one of their inventions, especially one as amazing as the other-dimensionator.

"Listen, Phineas, I know we've had a wonderful adventure with everyone from the other dimension once, but that was in the past. This is the present, and wasn't it always you saying we should keep moving forward, and that we don't do the same thing more than once. It seems like we've been doing the same thing every day for two weeks. Two weeks, Phineas! I can't even remember finishing an entire invention until yesterday, and that was only with the help of Isabella.

"I'm worried about you, Phineas. I honestly don't get it. What's so important about the other dimension? What is so important about it that you'd push me, your brother, away? So important that you won't tell Isabella why you had to leave so suddenly yesterday? What is it about that world that makes you leave your own brother asleep in bed while you go have the time of your life.

"Honestly Phineas, all you've seemed worried about lately is that other dimension! I MISS YOU! I've been feeling so left out lately! I feel like you've left me for two boys we've only known for two weeks. And you know what? I don't care anymore. You should just leave now, Phineas. Go have fun with your friends from the other dimension. I'll make up an excuse to tell our friends here. So just leave!" Ferb murmured, getting louder as the emotions started getting harder to bear. By the time he was finished with his rant, he screamed the last word at his brother. Tears streamed down both their faces.

"Ferb…" Phineas whispered, holding back a sob. He had never felt so horrible about anything in his whole life.

"I said leave." Ferb demanded, pushing Phineas out of his room.

Phineas felt like breaking down right there, but he didn't want to explain why he was so upset. So he ran downstairs, wiping away the tears from his eyes, and trying to keep new tears in.

"Mom, I'm going to a friend's house. I'll be back before dinner. Ferb will be here if you need anything!" I yelled, straining to sound optimistic.

"Ok, be safe!" Linda yelled absentmindedly from the living room.

Phineas shut the door softly. He opened the portal the second he was able to, trying to make sure he wasn't seen by anyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Phineas was now in the other dimension, in the boy's room. As soon as he had made it in there and closed the door, he couldn't hold it anymore. He burst into tears, leaning his head against the just shut door. He didn't even notice the two boys standing behind him, looking deeply concerned and confused. They were both dressed now, wearing similar white shirts, with dark gray overalls and matching shoes. They looked similar to the dooferalls, except these had no D on them. They wore these because nothing else was really available yet. In the time Doofenshmirtz rein the only clothes available were dooferalls. The only other cloths made were for himself, or for close employees.

Other dimension Phineas gently grabbed Phineas on the shoulders, making him jump. He allowed his friend to lead him towards a bed, not even paying attention to the world anymore. There was too much going on right now. Doofenshmirtz was still out there somewhere, something was wrong with Perry the Platyborg, and it seemed like Ferb, his best friend and brother, hated his guts because Phineas wanted to see his old friends again.

"Phineas, what's wrong?" Other dimension Phineas asked soothingly, trying to calm his crying friend.

"Everything seems wrong! Doofenshmirtz is free, and Ferb hates me!" Phineas sobbed. Other dimension Phineas shared a worried glance with his brother.

"Why do you think Ferb hates you?" other dimension Phineas asked, still trying to sound soothing.

"He said all I've been worried about lately is you guys. He said he feels like I've been pushing him away. He even kicked me out! His eyes were burning with hatred! It was horrible. I don't think he wants to come back." Phineas murmured through sobs.

"It's ok Phineas. We promise that if Ferb really does hate you, we'll protect you as if you were our own brother." Ferb said, trying to get Phineas to stop crying. It seemed to work pretty well. Phineas sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes, looking up at his two friends with a look of surprise.

"Really?" Phineas asked, astonishment clear in his voice.

"Yes. You've done a lot for us. This is just a way to pay you back." other dimension Phineas smiled, pulling Phineas into a hug. Ferb came and gave him a hug also.

"Of course, you'd be our little brother…" Ferb muttered a smile on his face.

"What? Why?" Phineas asked, looking up at Ferb.

"Because I need someone younger than me." He said, laughing.

"Anyway, what do you wanna do today, Phineas? Anything we can help with?" other dimension Phineas said, smiling. They stopped hugging so they could talk easier.

"Yes, but I won't tell you what it is until we're done. It's a surprise." Phineas said, pulling out a blueprint. All three looked at it, two of them curiously, one of them with a huge smile on his face, all traces of his sadness gone…

"Is Ferb still here?" Linda asked quietly, a little confused about Phineas leaving so suddenly.

"I think so, I only heard one person going down the stairs earlier." Lawrence mumbled, reading his newspaper.

"Mom, I think Phineas and Ferb fought!" Candace screamed from her room, sounding annoyed.

"Give it a rest Candace!" Linda yelled, going back to her conversation with Lawrence.

"She may be on to something though. Phineas and Ferb are inseparable, and then all of a sudden Phineas is going to a friend's house well Ferb is left home. A little peculiar if you ask me." Lawrence said, only thinking out loud.

"Well, the two need to be apart sometimes, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll ask Ferb later when he comes downstairs." Linda replied, sounding a little frustrated.

They sat in silence for a moment, Linda reading a book and Lawrence reading the paper, until they heard someone quietly coming down the stairs. They both already knew who it was, because there was only one person who'd try being that quiet, even if everyone is awake.

Ferb tried going through the dining room where his parents were as quietly as possible, but it didn't work as well as he had hoped.

"Ferb, won't you come have a word with me and your mother." Lawrence called as Ferb was about to go into the living room. Ferb sighed quietly before turning around, his face as blank as usual. He nodded and came to the table where his parents were sitting.

"How are you?" Lawrence asked, smiling at his son.

Ferb gave his father the thumbs up sign, smiling a little for his father though he didn't feel very happy.

"That's good. I'm just curious because, well, you're not with Phineas right now. You two seem inseparable, and now he's at his friend's house while you're at home. Candace thinks you two may have gotten into a fight." Lawrence explained.

Ferb opened his mouth to answer his father when Candace ran down the stairs.

"I don't THINK they did, dad, I KNOW!" Candace yelled as she was coming down the stairs.

"Didn't I say to give it a rest, Candace?" Linda asked.

"But mom, I heard Ferb yelling at Phineas! I heard him!" Candace complained, coming up to the table.

"Candace, I'm pretty sure Ferb wouldn't scream at Phineas. He doesn't even talk all that much." Linda muttered.

"But mom, why are you saying this to me when you could be busting Ferb by asking him?" Candace asked excitedly.

"Fine, Ferb, did you and Phineas fight?" Linda asked, looking at her son.

Ferb paused before shaking his head. Linda and Lawrence believed him, but Candace didn't. She glared at him as her parents went back to the conversation they were having before their kids came downstairs. Ferb silently walked away from the table, heading in the direction he was heading in earlier. Candace stomped back up the stairs, grumbling about still not busting her brothers.

Ferb was just getting into the book he had started at the beginning of summer, when he heard the gate creek open. He didn't even need to look up to see who it was.

Isabella looked around the rather quiet backyard. She saw Ferb under the tree, but there was no Phineas anywhere.

"Hey Ferb, where's Phineas?" Isabella asked, walking over to Ferb.

"At a friend's house." Ferb muttered, not looking up from his book. It was quiet in the backyard, no noise except for the occasional turning of pages.

"Um… What are you planning on doing today?" Isabella asked as she sat down next to Ferb.

Ferb held his book up softly, trying to say all he planned to do is read.

"So, no intentions?" Isabella sounded astonished as she asked the question.

Ferb shook his head, going back to his book…

"Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise! And by unexpected, I mean completely expected! I'm sure you are wondering what my newest –Inator does. Well, behold, the evil-slave-inator! It works the same as my old smell-inator, but instead of making the tri-state area stink, I will make everyone my evil, mindless slaves!" Doofenshmirtz recited, yet again, laughing evilly at the end. "So, what do you think Norm? Think I'm ready for Perry now?"

"Yes, you've been ready for past hour." Norm said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Well, he should have come an hour ago! Where is he, anyway?" Heinz asked, looking around before he started pacing.

"I don't know, Sir. Maybe he got a different mission or nemesis." Norm said, watching him pace.

"NO! I've already talked to Monabrow, and he said that he wouldn't do that again." Doofenshmirtz sounded offended.

"Where else would he be?" Norm asked.

"I have no idea, but I can't get started without Perry the Platypus. It's no fun without him!" Doofenshmirtz muttered, thinking of Planty the Potted Plant.

He paced around for a few more minutes, Norm watching him with his robotic smile stuck on his face, even though he was as worried as Doofenshmirtz was. Doofenshmirtz didn't even seem to care that Norm was watching him. He only seemed worried about the location of his nemesis. Suddenly, he sighed, sounding stressed and worn out. He trudged over to the nearest flat surface, which was a desk, and set the remote he was going to use to active Perry's trap down. After that, he walked into his room, bored and a little worried.

**Sorry if the -Inator name is kinda bad. This is my first time having to make up an -Inator, and I almost called it the 'Make-everything-evil-inator.' Then today, I watched Phineas and Ferb, and the one that was on was the one with the 'Turn-everything-evil-inator', so it wouldn't of worked, because they sound to simular...**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

"Hey Phineas, I think we're finished!" Other dimension Phineas said excitedly. Lying before them were what looked like four belts, all black. They looked a little amateur compared to the other things Phineas had built with his brother, but he didn't care, because it was way more advanced then it looked.

"We are. Good job!" Phineas was happy with how they turned out. It was the other dimension Phineas and Ferb's first invention, and they were already pretty amazing.

"So, what does it do?" other dimension Phineas asked, curiously looking at one of the belts.

"It's easier to show then to tell." Phineas told the two brothers, picking up the nearest belt. He put it on and tightened it, then showed them silver buttons on the front. "This is a shape-shifting belt. Each of these silver buttons on the front changes something about your looks. If you want to go back to normal, take off the belt. You just keep pushing the button until your fine with how you look. I'll show you an example."

Before he did that, he grabbed a mirror. Then, he started pushing the buttons. When he was finished, he looked way different. He had a round face now. His eyes were baby blue, and his hair was light brown and wavy. It went down to his ears. He had kept his height, and he couldn't really change his clothes, but he was fine with the clothes he had on.

"Now you try." Phineas ordered, still sounding like himself. "You can change your voice also, I just didn't think that was necessary right now."

They played around their looks and their voices, until they were happy with how they looked. Other dimension Phineas had light blond hair, covering his eyes a tiny bit. It went a little past his ears. His usually pale skin was now lightly tanned. He had bright green eyes, and was a little taller than he was earlier. His face was no longer triangular. It was rounded like Phineas, with a smaller, still pointed nose. Ferb was shorter, about the same height as his brother. He had short dark brown hair, still fashioned in a buzz cut. His eyes were brown also, and were now symmetrical. His figure was less rectangular. It was more like his brothers was, with an average looking face. The nose was still a little squared, but was way smaller then it was earlier. He still wore a blank look, but none of them looked familiar.

"Wow!" Other dimension Phineas murmured, looking in the mirror. His voice sounded more grown up then it was earlier. It made him sound as different as he looked. Ferb just nodded in agreement.

"You two can take off the belts for a while. It'll save the look you two just chose." Phineas said, picking up the extra belt and putting it in his pants pocket. He had made it for Ferb, just in case he ever changed his mind about coming.

"What about you?" other dimension Phineas asked as he and Ferb slipped the belts off.

"I'm going to wear this while I'm in your dimension. It's kind of like a disguise, so I don't need to be stuffed in any more closets. These are like our passes to roam free in each other's dimensions." Phineas explained, a smile on his face.

"Oh! Is that why you built these?" Other dimension Phineas asked, excitement in his voice.

"Sort of. The other reason why is because, when I had to leave this morning, Ferb had sent me a message, telling me breakfast was ready. This is what he sent me." Phineas muttered a little sadness still in his voice as he talked about his brother.

He pulled out his phone and opened his last message.

**Breakfast is ready. Sorry, you're going to have to say bye to our friends. It's too bad we haven't invented something to let them shape-shift. Hurry home.**

"Wow, so this is all Ferb's idea?" Other dimension Phineas asked softly.

Phineas nodded, not wanting to think about Ferb

"Well, it takes a good inventor to create an idea, but it takes an amazing inventor to bring the idea to life." Other dimension Ferb murmured, noticed his slightly sad look.

"Thanks, Ferb." Phineas replied, all traces of sadness gone from his face.

"What are brothers for?"Ferb asked, smiling.

Phineas was about to reply, when his phone in his pocket. He jumped slightly, forgetting he had his phone in his pocket. He pulled out his phone. It was a text from Ferb. It was tiny, especially compared to this morning's message.

**Dinner's ready.**

Phineas didn't reply. He just looked at the message quickly, trying not to let any sadness show on his face.

"Hey guys, ready for an experiment? It involves the belts." Phineas asked, smiling at his friends.

"You had us at experiment!" Other dimension Phineas replied excitedly…

Ferb couldn't concentrate on his book, yet again. It wasn't because of Phineas dragging him off to build anything though. It was because Phineas was gone, and hated Ferb, and it was all his fault. It was driving him crazy, trying to concentrate on a book, while every time he closed his eyes he saw Phineas in tears before he was kicked out of the room. The last word Phineas had said to him echoed in his mind, sadness and all.

_Ferb… Ferb… Ferb…_

He wished his brother would come back. He wanted to apologize to Phineas. He still refused to go to the other dimension, but the least he could do is apologize for being so rude. He closed his eyes, thinking of only his brother.

_Phineas laughed as he attacked his brother with his pillow, waking him up. It was early in the morning, but Phineas and Ferb were used to waking up early. It was the only way they'd have enough time to finish everything before bed. Ferb smiled slightly at his brother, before throwing his own pillow. His aim was perfect. His pillow hit Phineas right on his face. _

_The boys ended up getting into a pillow fight. It lasted for only a few minutes, before they straightened up their beds and ran outside, blueprints and toolboxes in their hands._

_Suddenly, the view changed. He wasn't staring at his usual optimistic brother anymore. His brother was now standing in front of him, with tears streaming down his cheeks. A black mist was swirling around him, almost making him totally invisible. Ferb was glaring at him, looking more furious then he had even seen himself. _

"_Ferb, I'm so sorry." Phineas whispered, weakly holding out a hand to his brother, as if he wanted to pull him closer. His voice sounded strained, as if he was having difficulty even speaking. He looked so desperate for his brother's love, it was almost too painful to even look at him._

"_NO! Sorry won't count this time Phineas!" Ferb yelled, seemingly unaware of the pain and sadness that was plainly on his brother's face._

"_But Ferb-" Phineas started, but was interrupted by Ferb._

"_No buts either. I've gone through this way too many times. But you never learn, do you? You know what, I'm sick of you!" Ferb yelled. It was as if he had just slapped Phineas in the face. Phineas recoiled, looking so hurt, there aren't enough words to describe it._

"_I'm so sorry Ferb." Phineas murmured, seeming to disappear a little more into the mist but Ferb didn't notice. Either that, he was too angry to notice._

"_No, no you're not! I HATE YOU PHINEAS FLYNN, JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Ferb screamed. Phineas broke into sobs just as the mist overcame him and Ferb, making everything go dark, as if they were in the middle of nothing._


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapters so short. I'm so tired right now! Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter for The Dimension Surfers! It will be getting really suspensful soon (I hope so anyway...) **

**Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! It makes me feel so happy, knowing some people actually enjoys my stories. **

**Ok, now that I'm done randomly rambuling, Read and enjoy :D! **

Chapter twelve

Phineas sat in his backyard, eating tacos with two boys. They were having fun, eating and talking. Phineas did feel a little weird though, not having his brother by his side, but there was nothing he could do about it. Ferb hated him right now. He tried to ignore this fact the best he could, but it was difficult.

"Hey Phineas?" One of the two boys asked, looking over at him.

"Yes?" Phineas asked.

"What should we do tomorrow?" he asked, looking excited.

"Anything any of you guys need?" Phineas asked. He didn't know what else to build.

"Nope. Maybe something to help everyone prepare in case we're attacked?" The boy suggested.

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Phineas replied.

"Oh, by the way Phineas, where's Perry? I didn't see him when we were inside. You said we could meet him next him." The boy wondered curiously

"I don't know…" Phineas replied slowly. "Want to help me find him?"

"Sure!" both boys answered, picking up their empty plates.

They all ran into the house, searching for the lost platypus. They asked everyone if they had seen him. They all said no, they hadn't seen Perry all day. Phineas wasn't too worried. Perry disappeared every day. He knew Perry could take care of himself. The only reason he was searching was because it was getting late.

He began to worry when he saw that Perry hadn't even touched his breakfast. Perry always left after breakfast, not before. Why would Perry leave before breakfast? He ran up to the only other place he knew Perry would be if he was still here. Their room. Perry wasn't there either. Phineas searched every corner of his room, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Ugh!" Phineas groaned, falling onto his bed. When his head hit the pillow, he noticed something weird. He hit something that was not his pillow. He sat up, and saw a blank envelope on his pillow, slightly crumpled because of Phineas laying on it. He opened it eagerly, as if hoping Perry somehow explained where he was. There was a small piece of paper in it, with words written in sloppy cursive.

**I have taken Perry the Platypus. Don't bother searching, you won't find him.**

Phineas gasped, seemingly frozen after he read that one tiny note. He didn't move for what seemed like forever, shock and fear stuck on his face. He felt hot tears streaming down his face, but he didn't wipe them away. He didn't move until he heard someone enter the room. He gasped again, and quickly wiped the tears away. He turned around, a shaky smile on his face.

"Hey Phineas. Find Perry anywhere?" one of his two friends asked.

"No. I don't know if I can come over tomorrow though. I have something I need to do. Sorry, you don't mind if we save our idea until tomorrow, do you? If you want, you can start building. I'll try coming over after I'm done with what I need to do." Phineas asked, hoping they wouldn't ask him what he needed to do.

"Oh, ok. We might build something without you, if you don't mind of course. We need to improve our building skills anyway. Ferb and I already thought of something amazing we could do. We promise we'll make extras for you and Ferb though." The boy said, smiling.

"Go right ahead." Phineas murmured.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Everyone seemed to be looking for something to talk about. The other boy, who hasn't said anything through most of the conversations they had that night, saw the note, still being held tightly in Phineas's hand. He stared at it curiously for a few moments before looking up at Phineas.

The boy noticed the expression on Phineas's face for the first time since he had come upstairs. He had a mixture of fear and sadness, mostly hidden behind his usual optimistic mask. The only spot the mask didn't hide was Phineas's eyes.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked, watching Phineas's expressions carefully. Phineas looked shocked and confused, as if he had thought he had hidden his emotions completely.

"Never better." Phineas lied, smiling.

"What does that note say?" he pointed to the paper in Phineas's hand. Phineas looked down, looking at the note in his hand. He looked slightly surprised, because he forgotten he still had the note in his hand. He set it down on his bed carefully.

"Nothing important. We should probably get you home before your parents freak out trying to look for you." Phineas changed the subject quickly, hopping off his bed. He walked over to the door and left, not even looking back. One of the boys followed him, trying to keep up.

The other one, the one who had asked what the note said, picked the note up off of Phineas's bed before leaving the room. Just what was so important about that note that made it so he couldn't even read it?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Ferb didn't go to bed until late at night. He had sat in the living room, trying to read his book, but was failing again. He had read the same sentence over and over again, because he was too busy thinking about what he could possibly say to Phineas. He had never thought talking to his brother would be so difficult, since Phineas was usually the only one he ever really talked to.

Phineas was already under his covers. The room was completely dark, like it usually was at night. Ferb was half tempted to turn on the light to wake up his brother, but he decided not to, because he didn't want his brother to be too grumpy. He wanted to apologize after all, not start another fight.

Ferb tried getting ready for bed in the darkness, wishing he had pulled on his pajamas before Phineas had gone to bed. After a few minutes of stumbling around, he was crawling into his bed, completely ready to sleep.

"Phineas." Ferb quietly called out into the darkness.

There was no reply. Not even the slightest movement came from the other side of the bedroom.

"Listen Phineas, I know you're mad at me, and you probably hate me, but I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude! But I just wanted a chance to hang out with you. Can you please forgive me?" Ferb pleaded, watching his brother's unmoving figure.

His pleas were only answered by silence. Phineas still didn't move. It was starting to worry Ferb, especially because he knew Phineas was an extremely light sleeper. He hopped back out of the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. He tiptoed over to where Phineas laid on his bed, and shook him. The thing he shook was too soft though. It wasn't his brother. He gasped and ran over to the light switch, hoping he had just grabbed a pillow Phineas was holding or something like that. Phineas wasn't there. All that was there were pillows, and a piece of paper. Ferb walked over and picked up the note, tears gleaming in his eyes.

**Sorry Ferb. I'm just doing what you told me to do. If I can't be the perfect brother here, I'll at least make you happy by disappearing from your life. Don't worry about telling mom and dad, I left them a note also. I'm sorry I wasn't a better brother.**

**Phineas**

**Authors note: Sorry this chapters so short, but I thought this would be the perfect place to end. I'll try having another chapter up later, but I also wanted to work on Remember, or She's Mine! So for now, I will torture you all with this cliffhanger :D!**

**Don't forget to comment XD! You don't have to, of course, but it would be nice to hear what my readers think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"_**Hey Phineas, I think something may be wrong with our friend from the other dimension." Ferb mumbled once they were in their room. He had just opened the note he had taken from the other dimension Phineas, and was shocked with what he had read.**_

"_**Why?" Phineas murmured, walking over to the desk where Ferb was sitting. **_

_**Ferb just handed the note to Phineas. He read it slowly, as if trying to study every last bit of it. It was annoying Ferb a bit, because if something was wrong with other dimension Phineas, they should get over there as soon as possible.**_

"_**There is only one person I know who would do this. Ferb, would you mind if we save our ideas we had for tomorrow for another day?" Phineas asked, a glint in his eye that usually meant he had an idea. **_

"_**Sure." Ferb murmured, smiling.**_

"_**You boys may be holding that idea for more than just a day." A familiar voice said, running a panicked chill down both boys' spines.**_

Phineas ran through the quiet streets, wiping tears from his eyes. He couldn't believe he had run away from home for any amount of time. He just couldn't spend the night with his brother. Ferb didn't want him around anymore. He had said it himself. He hadn't even said a word to Phineas since their fight.

There was more than one reason why he had run away from his house that night though. The main reason had nothing to do with his family.

He grew exhausted quickly, so he slowed to a walk. He knew it would have been smarter to bring his bike, but he didn't want to have to get it out of the garage. So he settled with moving by foot. It was nice out, anyway. It felt pretty warm outside. It wasn't too hot, like it was during the day. It was just the right temperature, to where he wasn't sweating, but he didn't need a jacket either. He could hear cricket's noises everywhere. He'd rather have more light, but he was fine with what he had.

_**Perry woke up suddenly, sitting up as he remembered what had happened. His head painfully hit metal. He crouched down before looking up to see what he had hit. He was in a tiny cage, not at all big enough for a platypus. His stomach growled, which made him wonder just how long he had been here for.**_

_**He started worrying, wondering if anybody had noticed his absence. He was sure Doofenshmirtz had noticed, because he always noticed it when Perry didn't show up. Last time he hadn't shown up, Doofenshmirtz had replaced him with a plant. It still kind of bugged Perry that Major Monogram had allowed the plant to join the agency, all because of Doofenshmirtz's stupidity. **_

_**He was more worried about his host family. Last time he had disappeared from their house, Phineas and Ferb had spent the entire day trying to find them. What if he had disappeared for weeks without knowing it, all because of the other dimension Doofenshmirtz? He growled angrily before attacking the cage, trying to find a weak spot.**_

"_**If you're looking for a way out, you're not going to find one." He heard someone say, sounding bored. He momentarily stopped attacking the cage, looking around to find who had said that. His eyes rested on a familiar figure.**_

"_**Platyborg?" He gasped, looking surprised.**_

By the time Phineas reached his goal, it was morning. He looked at his watch with tired eyes. It was nine o' clock. He yawned, but he knew he couldn't fall asleep yet. He still had a goal to fulfill before he could go home or go to sleep. He walked into a vaguely familiar building.

He ran up the stairs with as much energy as he had. He couldn't believe how tall this building was, especially since he had to go up all the way to the top floor. It was hard with how little energy he had left.

He made it to the top floor of the building about a half hour later. He was trudging by the time he got to the top, wishing he had one of Isabella's wake up drinks now. He was even more tired than he was when he had spent all those nights he stayed up late working on the otherdimension-inator.

He walked over to the only door that was on this floor and walked in, not even bothering to knock.

_**Doofenshmirtz walked through the silent house, looking for the right room. He had almost found it, when he slipped over something left on the ground by a closed door. He fell, but stopped himself from making too much sound by catching himself by his hands. It hurt, but he has had worse in his past. He glared back to see what he had slipped over.**_

_**It was an envelope, which looked like it had been completely white at one point, but now had a light, almost unnoticeable footprint on it. He picked it up and opened it, his curiosity getting the best of him. He grinned evilly after he finished reading the letter. He walked out of the house as quickly as possible, the grin still on his face.**_

"_**Well," He murmured as he slipped out of view. "This just made things a lot more interesting." **_

**Well, at least it's not as short as the last chapter! And it has a lot more information then the last chapter. I stopped it here for the same reason as the last chapter. A little torture for all of you :D! Perfect cliffhangers are amazing! I love them. I really do :D. **

**Anyway, now that I'm done rambling, I will let you review now. your probably going insane because I've been finding all these amazing cliffhangers! Haven't Decided if I'm going to add another chapter tonight or tomorrow. **

**Oh, and don't forget to check out my newest story, We Missed You, Agent P! It answers the question of how did Phineas and Ferb remembers Perry :D! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Phineas ran in, trying to be quiet. He tripped over something, and fell into a deep hole that was in the middle of the floor. He landed on his feet and looked up, trying to find a way up. The wall was skinny enough for him to climb up, but it was so slick, he fell almost immediately.

"Perry the platypus? Was that you I heard?" Phineas heard someone call. "Perry the platypus, did you accidentally trip over my switch for my old trap door?"

Someone looked into the hole, seeming to be looking for someone. He had messy brown hair and dark blue eyes. There were dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept for a while. When he saw that it wasn't a platypus in the hole, he looked surprised.

"A boy?" he wondered, staring down at Phineas.

"Doofenshmirtz!" Phineas spat, glaring up at him.

"Um… what's going on here? Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Phineas. But that's not important. Where is Perry?" Phineas asked harshly.

"Phineas. Why does that name sound familiar? Hmm…" Doofenshmirtz was deep in thought in seconds, trying to remember.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WHERE IS PERRY!" Phineas exploded, bringing Doofenshmirtz out of his thoughts. He jumped slightly and almost fell in to the hole on top of Phineas. Both he and Phineas were happy that he didn't fall.

"Whoa kid, hold the temper. Plus, I don't even know where he is! He didn't show up yesterday! Wait… How do you know Perry is usually here?" Doofenshmirtz asked suspiciously. "Are you part of the OWCA? Huh, I guess it's a good thing you're already trapped then. I'm still not in the mood to build anything though. I'd just help you out and let you go back to the agency, but I don't really know how to get out of there, so I couldn't really help you…" Doofenshmirtz started rambling on, but Phineas wasn't paying attention anymore. He groaned, sitting down against the wall and closing his eyes. Perry wasn't there, and he was trapped.

"Are you even paying attention? I'm trying to be a good host, and you're just ignoring me! I know your trapped and everything, but still you could be nice and be a good sport like Perry the platypus always is! Well then, since you are part of the OWCA, I might as well act as if you're just Perry the platypus. So…" Doofenshmirtz paused dramatically, but before he continued, there was the sound of something like a laser being blasted.

At first, Phineas thought it was Doofenshmirtz blasting someone with his –inator, but then he heard something thud to the ground near the hole. He looked up curiously, and gasped at what he saw. Doofenshmirtz was lying on the floor. His lab coat was smoking, as if he had been his. That wasn't what made him gasp though. He had gasped because a red beam was heading right at him.

**Yup, This was the perfect place to stop. Suspenseful, huh :D? So, I hope you liked this chapter :). A new one should be up by tomorrow. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ferb woke up early the next morning, hoping last night was all just a dream. Then he noted where he was sleeping. He was on Phineas's bed. He looked over at his brother's clock, and saw it was nearly ten. He silently wondered why Perry hadn't gotten him up sooner, and noticed Perry wasn't there. He was probably off fighting Doofenshmirtz.

Ferb still had his brother's note in his hand. He still felt horrible about that. If he would have just talked to Phineas sooner, he wouldn't have run away. He knew it was all his fault that he was gone now.

Unless…

He started thinking about it a little more. Would Phineas really just run away because of one fight? There had to be more to it than just their argument. He was still thinking about what else would make Phineas leave when he walked downstairs. His parents and sister were already sitting at the table, silently eating their food. They all looked up when Ferb walked over to the table.

"About time you woke up! I thought you were going to sleep until the afternoon again." Candace muttered. Linda just glared at her for a moment before looking back at Ferb, who was getting cereal.

"So Ferb, is Phineas still asleep?" Linda asked.

Ferb was a little confused at this question. Didn't Phineas say he left a note for their parents? Why were they asking him if he was still asleep them. He didn't ask though, he just shook his head.

"Really? Where would he be then? Any ideas, Ferb?" Linda asked, looking a little worried.

He considered showing his mom the note, but decided against it. He didn't need his parents yelling at Phineas for running away. Or yelling at Ferb for lying about fighting with Phineas. So he just shook his head again.

"Really? Oh my gosh, where's Phineas!" Linda shrieked, freaking out.

Ferb suddenly didn't feel hungry at all. He put the cereal he was pouring back into the box, and silently ran back up to his room. On his way up, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, and read a text from his other dimension self

**Phineas is in trouble. Protect and watch him. If he's already gone, find him. Or find help. Doofenshmirtz may have him already.**

**A.N.: So, what do you guys think. Short, I know, but I'm hoping it may be a little bit of a cliffhanger. I'm hoping to have another chapter up tonight, or early tomorrow :). And hopefully, it will be longer XD!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Phineas woke up, filling disoriented, and slightly hurt. It took him a whole second to remember what had happened, or where he probably was. Suddenly, he heard someone talking. He kept his eyes closed, and listened to what the person was saying.

"Good job, as usual Platyborg. We have successfully captured three of my biggest rivals."

He heard a robotic growling sound, much like Perry's. The noise still sent chills down his spine, even though last time he had heard it, the thing that had made the noise was good. He just had too many bad memories from it.

"Anyway, we should check on our newest captive. He should wake up sometime soon, right? I mean, the other two are already awake."

What did they mean, other two? Did that mean other dimension Phineas and Ferb? Or did he capture someone else? Phineas was starting to freak out, but still held as still as he possibly could. The conversation was confusing him. Why were they making it sound like he was worth anything in whatever plans they had.

He felt something sharp poke him in the side, and his eyes shot open. His sight was a little blurry, so he couldn't really see anything, but he made out two figures. One looked really tall, and the other looked short. He already knew who they were though.

"Told ya he should be awake." Doofenshmirtz said, looking down. Phineas's vision was cleared up by then. Other dimension Doofenshmirtz and Perry were both standing over him. Perry was looking at him with a similar look to the one he had given him the first time they had met. Doofenshmirtz looked excited, with other emotions Phineas couldn't make out at the moment. They were both standing over Phineas, as if ready to attack him if he even tried moving.

"So, kid, I'm sure you're curious why you are here. Well, part of the reason is revenge. I'm sure you remember why I'd want revenge on someone as young and supposedly insignificant as you. But most of the reason why is that I'm pretty sure you maybe one of the only people that I know who may be able to help me. And now, I'm certain your thinking, 'Why would I help you?', but I'm pretty sure you will help me if you know who you are putting in danger if you refuse." Doofenshmirtz started babbling on. It was pretty annoying, but it gave Phineas time to think. He kept his face blank, but he suddenly thought of an idea that made him want to crack a huge grin.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm getting a little confused. Who are you?"

**Another cliffhanger (I'm hoping it was another cliffhanger anyway...)! So, what do you guys think? Hopefully another chapter will be up sometime today :)!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ferb stared at the note, frozen momentarily with shock. Then, after his shock wore off a little, he started thinking. Who did he know who could be helpful? He knew he couldn't ask anyone from this dimension to help this time. He knew only one other person he could ask for help from this time, and the honest truth was that he was nervous about it.

_**Isabella sat on her bed, looking nervous. Another day was gone, and Doofenshmirtz was still out there somewhere. She had been starting to worry that Doofenshmirtz wasn't even in Danville anymore. It had been two days since he had escaped. He could be anywhere by now!**_

_**Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked confused as she walked over to the door, because she thought her family would be asleep by now. They usually went to bed pretty early, since they weren't really used to not having a certain time to go to bed at. **_

_**Candace ran in the second the door was opened, looking as tough as usual, although Isabella could see that she was a little worried. Candace visited Isabella often, so she wasn't surprised about the visit. She was just a little confused about why she looked so worried.**_

"_**Any news Isabella?" Candace asked. She asked this question every time she visited.**_

"_**No sir. Doofenshmirtz is still out there somewhere." Isabella paused before telling her what she had been thinking earlier. "Are you sure he's still around here? What if he's not in the Tri-state area anymore? Should we try recruiting people outside the tri-state area?"**_

"_**No Isabella, I'm sure Doofenshmirtz is still around here. That's actually what I came to talk to you about. I just wanted to warn you to keep your guard up. Doofenshmirtz seems to be kidnapping now." Candace murmured, frowning slightly. **_

"_**Wait, how do you know this sir? Who did Doofenshmirtz kidnap?" Isabella asked, sounding worried now.**_

"_**Phineas and Ferb." Candace ran out of the house after she said that. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She just wanted her brothers back.**_

_**Isabella looked out her window, watching Candace leave. She could tell Candace was trying not to cry. She had tears forming in her own eyes. Why would Doofenshmirtz take Candace's brothers? If he was going to take anyone, wouldn't it at least be someone from the resistance?**_

_**There was another knock at the door just then. This confused her more than the last knock. Who else could be there? Candace was usually the only one who visited her at night. **_

_**She opened the door, too curious to be careful. All the confusion and curiosity on her face was replaced by surprise when she saw who was standing out in the hall.**_

"_**Ferb?"**_

**So, sorry for another short chapter. As usual, it was the perfect place to stop. Anyway, tell me what you think :D!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"_**Hey Isabella." Ferb murmured, smiling a little. Isabella was frozen, surprise still on her face. Wasn't Ferb kidnapped? How was he here if he was kidnapped?**_

"_**Ferb?" She asked again. **_

"_**Yes?" Ferb asked.**_

"_**How are you here? Candace said you were kidnapped by Doofenshmirtz." Isabella snapped out of her surprise. She now looked tough, like she really did belong in the resistance. She was happy that she hadn't had time to change into her pajamas. She was embarrassed to say she hadn't been able to get new pajamas yet, so the only ones she had were her Doofenshmirtz pajamas.**_

"_**Well, maybe your dimension Ferb is gone, but I will refuse to go without a fight. Especially now that my brother has been pulled into this fight as well."**_

Police were covering almost every inch of the Flynn-Fletcher house. They couldn't believe it. Two boys, seeming to disappear from the face of earth within hours of each other. And the strangest part was no one knew how. The remaining members of the Flynn-Fletcher family all said they had no idea what happened. One night, both boys seemed fine, the next morning, they were gone.

"Have any of you heard anyone entering or leaving the household at any point today, or last night?" One police officer asked the family. They were all in the living room, easily fitting on the couch. Police officers were all crowded around them, asking questions.

They were all getting a little annoyed. Phineas and Ferb were missing! The police should be busy searching for them, not asking so many questions. Some of them were even repeating questions. Were they ever going to start looking for the boys? Did they even realize that with each minute they wasted, Phineas and Ferb could be in even more danger?

"No." All three answered at the same time. They sounded a little annoyed as well.

"Can you please start searching for our boys? I'm sure you have a lot more questions for us, but we'd rather have Phineas and Ferb back before whoever may have taken them get too far." Linda quickly said before any of officers could ask any more questions.

"Yes, yes we can. If we find anything, we'll let you know." An officer said. The house cleared out within minutes. But they all thought the same thing. They all doubted they'd even find the boys. There was too little information about their disappearance.

The Flynn-Fletchers seemed to be thinking the same thing. As soon as they were all gone, Linda broke down.

"Mom, don't worry. They'll find the boys. And even if they don't, those boys are pretty smart. They'll find some way to come back home to us" Candace tried comforting her mother.

"I know. I just can't lose them! I've already lost one, I can't lose another!" Linda cried, running into her room.

"What do you mean by, 'Who are you?'" other dimension Doofenshmirtz asked, sounding both confused and annoyed.

"I mean, who are you?" Phineas repeated, looking confused also.

"Well, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. But you should already know that, right?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"No, but it's nice to meet you. I'm Phineas. Is there any particular reason why I'm here?" Phineas asked.

"Well of course! I wouldn't just kidnap a kid for nothing!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"Wait, I was kidnapped? Why would you kidnap me?" Phineas sounded angry now.

"Well, I kind of need your help. As I said before, I'm sure you'd be more than willing to help me. Especially since I have some of the people you care about most." Doofenshmirtz explained, sounding slightly excited.

"Who?" Phineas sounded a little scared now.

"Well, why don't you come and see?" Doofenshmirtz asked, grabbing Phineas's hand and pulling him up painfully. He held Phineas's hand tightly, with Platyborg behind them, as Doofenshmirtz dragged him down the hall.

**I don't really have much to say this time, since this chapter's actuallu longer. Sorry I didn't add this last night like I told some of you I would. Something came up that made it so I couldn't finish, but it's up now, so you can tell me what you think :D!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Phineas was thrown into a dark room. The walls and floor were both dark gray. They were both made of concrete. There was very little light going into the room, and it was coming from a small, barred window that was near the ceiling. It was pretty bright outside, but it seemed like there was no light in the room at all. The room was really small. It seemed like it would be a comfortable room for one person, but there were three people in this one room.

Phineas hit the floor hard. The door was slammed behind him, and a loud clicking sound went through the room, showing that the door was locked. Phineas sighed, not getting up. He lay on his stomach, wondering how this could get any worse.

"Phineas, your here too?" he heard someone ask above him. He opened his eyes, and looked up, seeing two of his best friends standing over him. Beside them, he saw Perry.

"He got you guys too?" Phineas asked, looking surprised and worried at the same time. He wondered who else Doofenshmirtz could possibly have. What about Ferb? Isabella? Candace? Mom and dad? How far would he go, just for a little revenge?

"_**Wait a moment; your Phineas is gone too?" Isabella asked, looking even more worried then she had before.**_

"_**Yes. I only came to this dimension to save him, and I know I can't do it alone. That's why I came here. You're the only person I know who can help me Isabella. I wouldn't have come if I didn't trust in you. So, may you please help me save my brother, and your friends?" Ferb asked with such a pleading look in his eyes, Isabella's mind went blank for a second. She stared at Ferb blankly until her mind cleared out.**_

"_**But Ferb, I don't know! I've never been asked to do this much before. Not even when you guys were here. That's what Candace is for. She was always the tough one. I've always been more of the follower." Isabella murmured, tears forming in her dark blue eyes. She closed them and tried telling herself to stop crying. 'You're part of the resistance! You are Candace's most trusted and valuable recruit, after Jeremy that is. You're too tough for tears. Especially in front of Ferb. You've been trained not too show your emotions in front of people. You're too good for that.' She kept telling herself. But the tears didn't stop. She actually felt better, letting herself cry. She hadn't let herself cry for years. **_

_**Suddenly, she felt arms go around her, and found herself returning the hug. She didn't even think about it. It just happened. And, along with the tears, she felt her cheeks going bright red.**_

"_**Please don't cry Isabella. You don't need to come. I'll go find someone else. Maybe Candace, even though she scares me a little bit. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help." Ferb whispered, trying to sooth his friend.**_

"_**No Ferb. I want to come. I want to save them. I want to prove I'm strong like Candace. We don't need Candace this time. I already know the perfect team." Isabella replied, determination in her voice now. She added one thing in her mind, hoping it wasn't totally visible in her expression though she knew Ferb couldn't see it anyway. 'I would go anywhere with you anyway, Ferb.'**_

Phineas lay in the tiny, hard, pitch black cell, trying to find the most comfortable position possible on the hard, bumpy concrete floor. He wondered how the others were able to sleep so soundly, but he had to admit it to himself. They probably weren't as stressed as he was at that moment. On top of being locked up, he found out that Doofenshmirtz was expecting him to do something, and if he didn't, he'd be endangering his friends and family.

After an hour of rolling around the room, looking for somewhere comfortable, Phineas gave up. He sat up and rested his head in his folded arms that were on his knees. He felt tears silently stream out of his eyes, but he didn't care. He was starting to lose hope.

He felt something small touch the back of his head comfortingly. He looked up, confused, and saw Perry, standing on his webbed feet. He wasn't wearing his fedora at the moment, but Phineas knew how he was doing that. Perry the platypus was finally sharing his biggest secret with his owner. The worst part for Phineas though, was that he couldn't tell Perry he already knew it.

"Perry?" Phineas asked, sounding more tired and emotionless then confused. "Perry, why are you standing? How are you standing?"

Perry opened his mouth, but instead of hearing Perry's usual chatter, a slightly robotic voice came out of his mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Phineas, are you ok?" Perry asked in clear English. Phineas was so surprised, he couldn't answer for a whole minute. How was Perry speaking English? Even his knowledge from the other dimension didn't help. Unless…

"Perry! Are you a… A… A PLATYBORG!" Phineas asked sounding worried and scared. This was the worst thing Doofenshmirtz could ever do to him.

"Oh no, luckily Doofenshmirtz hasn't done that yet. He hasn't done much with us since he's captured us. He hasn't even fed us. I'm starving Phineas." Perry murmured.

"How are you talking though Perry?" Phineas asked, trying to stay on subject. He was worried about Perry and his friends, of course, but he was more confused about how exactly Perry was talking.

"Well, um, I've been keeping a secret from you and Ferb. I'm actually not just a mindless pet. I'm a-" Perry was interrupted by the door slamming open. The other dimension Phineas stirred and opened their eyes, but didn't move much more than that. Their eyes were open wide, as if they were frozen from fear.

Platyborg walked into the room, standing on his webbed feet. They were now metal, and probably easier to walk on. He looked better equipped than before, which was bad for the prisoners. His tail was now totally made out of metal, and instead of only having one long sharp spike, it had short spikes on the end, getting longer as it got to the middle. His body was less square now, and seemed to have many hidden surprises inside. Both of his eyes were metal now, and instead of being blue like they usually were, they were dark red. He seemed to be built for protection this time, though he also looked like he could take out an entire army within seconds. He was the most frightening thing Phineas had ever seen.

Doofenshmirtz walked in right behind him. Instead of wearing an eye patch over his hurt eye like he usually did, he had a laser eye, much like Platyborg's. It scared Phineas as much as Platyborg's had, because Phineas didn't know what all Doofenshmirtz could do with this eye. For all he knew, Doofenshmirtz could be more dangerous than Platyborg.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO PERRY?" Other dimension Phineas yelled, sitting up as he saw his pet. He looked so angry, Phineas was almost scared of him also. Doofenshmirtz blinked, looking surprised. Obviously, he didn't expect his own prisoners to yell at him like that. The surprise only lasted for a moment though. He soon fell back into the evil smirk he had come into the room with.

"Only what I would do to all my evil slaves! I upgraded him! I also did the same to myself. Do you like it?" Doofenshmirtz asked, glaring at the other dimension Phineas.

"NO! You are the worst evil scientist ever, Doofenshmirtz! Oh my gosh! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! FIRST YOU CAPTURE ALL OF US AGAINST OUR WILL, THEN YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO STEAL MY PLATYPUS, AND TURN HIM INTO THIS! HOW DARE YOU!" other dimension Phineas yelled, clearly loosing it. He ran at Doofenshmirtz like he was going to attack him. Ferb and Perry tried to grab him, but he threw them both off. He was inches away from Doofenshmirtz, when he was blasted with something from Platyborg. He flinched over and over again, as if he was zapped by lightning, before falling almost completely still at the ground at Doofenshmirtz's feet.

Doofenshmirtz scoffed, looking completely disgusted, before kicking other dimension Phineas away with his foot. He walked over to Phineas, who, like everyone else in the room was paralyzed with pure terror. He grabbed Phineas as tight as he did before, making Phineas feel like his hand was about to break, before pulling him away, platyborg right behind them again.

Oh. My. GOSH! THIS CHAPTER MADE ME HATE ALT DOOF SO MUCH! Poor Phineas :(! Anyway, sorry for another short chapter. I'm going to bed early tonight since its day light savings...

Anyway, tell me what you think...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**Ferb and Isabella stood in the familiar underground room they had been in when Isabella first met Ferb. At the time, Isabella never really took account of Ferb's presence there. Now though, she actually found herself looking lovingly over at him before snapping out of it a second later and going back into her usual tough face. She had done this several times, before getting annoyed with herself. 'Snap out of it Isabella, you are way too busy with all of this for love.'**_

_**In the room with them were all the members of the resistance but Candace. It's not that she wouldn't want to be there. It's more like she had no idea that this meeting is going on. Isabella felt really bad for not telling her, but she wanted to take this one mission all by herself.**_

"_**So, what's going on here Isabella? Why's that kid from the other dimension back here?" Buford asked, ruining her train of thought.**_

"_**Well, let me explain our current situation to everyone. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were both reported missing by our leader. She's so distressed, she was unable to make it today. We don't know how long they've been gone. Candace told me this information tonight, a few hours ago. Right after she left my house, this Ferb arrived. He's come seeking our help, because his Phineas Flynn is missing as well. **_

"_**This is good for us, because it finally gives us a good start. Doofenshmirtz must be in the Tri-state area somewhere. All we need to do is find out where he is exactly. If we do this, we'll most likely find both Phineas's and Ferb. And, we will be able to capture Doofenshmirtz. This time, we will make sure he doesn't escape again. **_

"_**I think the best plan for this mission is to split up into groups of two or three. I will let you all decide who you will be with. We will go around the whole Tri-state area, and you will do whatever is necessary to make sure that Doofenshmirtz is not in the building at all. Just try not getting captured. If any of you find him, contact us immediately." As soon as she was finished explaining, everyone joined their normal partners. The only ones left were Isabella, Ferb, and much to Isabella's dismay, Jeremy. He walked up to Isabella and Ferb, smiling his usual carefree smile.  
>"Would you two mind if I join you? I'd usually ask Candace, but she's not here." he asked them, looking a little sad Candace wasn't there. Isabella was just about to tell him no, because she wanted to be with Ferb alone, and because he was old enough to be alone, but Ferb spoke first.<strong>_

"_**Sure Jeremy. The more help we get, the better off we'll be, right Isabella?" Ferb asked, looking over at her.**_

"_**Yup!" She agreed automatically, smiling at Ferb. He returned the smile slightly before looking back at Jeremy.**_

"_**Ok, now that our teams are decided, I guess it's time for us to go." He murmured, running out of the tunnel, only thinking of his brother.**_

Phineas tried pulling his arm free at first, but quickly gave up as Doofenshmirtz's grip on his wrist tightened. He sighed and looked around for the first time. The hall was black, and was dimly lit up by dying light bulbs. The ground was still dark gray concrete. They were heading towards a black door, which was closed at the moment. He still looked frozen from fear, and was basically being dragged along by Doofenshmirtz.

"Geez, what's wrong with you kid?" Doofenshmirtz, looking back with annoyed and confused look. They stopped in front of the door, but didn't go through the door just yet. He was still staring at Phineas, clearly expecting some sort of answer.

"Do you even care?" Phineas asked, glaring up at Doofenshmirtz.

"Now that you mention it, not really." Doofenshmirtz murmured, opening the door. Tools were scattered everywhere, and a blueprint was lying in the middle of the floor. Phineas looked up at Doofenshmirtz again, this time looking confused.

"So, what's all this for?" Phineas asked.

"This is where you will be working!" Doofenshmirtz said, sounding excited.

"Wait, how do you know I'll work for you?" Phineas asked, sounding angry now. "Why would I work for someone like you? If you think I'd work for you, you're crazy!"

"Are you sure you want to say that? Do you even remember what happened to your friend in that cell? You really want to make them all suffer like that?" Doofenshmirtz asked. He looked surprised, like he couldn't believe Phineas would be that evil.

"No!" Phineas cried, freaking out.

"Ok then, follow the instructions on these blueprints, and if there is even a tiny mistake, your friends will suffer for it." Doofenshmirtz said, walking out of the room and locking it. Phineas was just happy this room had light. He got started on his work, finally giving up.

**Wow. I seriously HATE Doofenshmirtz right now. At least my chapters are gettin a little longer, right...**

**Anyway, tell me what you think! I love hearing what you guys have to say about these chapters. This stories getting intense, huh guys? I think I need a happy story after this. too bad all my ideas for stories for after this probably won't be as happy as I want them to be...**

**Anyway... I'm done rambling, so yeah.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"_**Oh my gosh, is he ok?" Perry asked, running over to the other dimension Phineas. He was on the ground totally unconscious. The only way they could tell that he was still alive was that his chest still rises and falls with short, shaky breaths. He also flinched every once in a while, as if he could still feel the pain of the shock he had received. **_

"_**I have no idea. What was that? Has he ever used anything like that before, Perry?" Ferb asked looking over at Perry curiously. He was probably asking him because he was the one who had to deal with Platyborg's attacks the most last time they were there. **_

_**Perry shook his head, looking worried. "This may be one of the upgrades he did on Platyborg. It seems like he's preparing to take over what he had already lost once. The Tri-state area."**_

"_**Why would he need us then?" Ferb asked.**_

"_**Because, he thinks we may be the only ones who can stop him. At least, that would be my guess." Perry murmured.**_

"_**What about the resistance?" Ferb asked, looking more confused as their conversation went on. **_

"_**Maybe he thinks capturing you guys will help him capture him. You know, since you're the leader's sister." Perry replied, shrugging. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. If he's made Platyborg strong enough to do this to Phineas, imagine how many worse items he's put in Platyborg, or in that new eye of his." **_

"_**I'm scared to even think of it. I'm so scared right now, Perry." Ferb murmured, sounding more and more distant as he talked. By the time he was finished talking, he was fast asleep again. Perry smiled a little bit, because of how much this reminded him of his own owner. He only wished Phineas looked as comfortable at the moment.**_

"_**Me too, Ferb."**_

"Phineas?" Someone whispered, making Phineas wake up with a jump. He was back in the room with his friends, and was trying to sleep as long as possible before Doofenshmirtz took him out again. He had finally found the most comfortable possible, and fell asleep in seconds.

He sighed and sat up, feeling as if he were only asleep for a few minutes. The sun was still in the sky, making the room glow dimly. He had arrived in the room at sunrise, so he probably only got two or three hours of sleep that night. He felt a little light headed and dizzy, and he realized how hungry he was starting to get. He hadn't eaten all day yesterday.

Ferb crawled over and smiled at his friend. Phineas looked so scared right now. It made him think of his own brother, who was still knocked out on the other side of the room. He looked much better than he had last night. He didn't twitch anymore, and his breathing was normal now. He looked like he was just sleeping now.

"Hey Phineas, are you ok?" Ferb asked, looking down at his friend. They were both sitting, but Phineas was so small, Ferb had to look down to look Phineas in the eyes.

Phineas didn't look into his friends eyes. He just looked down at his lap and shook his head no. He was thinking about what Doofenshmirtz had said. He couldn't let Doofenshmirtz hurt the others anymore then he already. He was just afraid being like a slave for Doofenshmirtz would cost him his happiness, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to give that up yet.

"What did he say or do?" Ferb asked, curious about what had happened when he left.

"Don't worry about it. He's just having me fix something for him." Phineas murmured, still not looking Ferb in the eyes.

"And you're actually doing it?" Ferb asked, astonished.

"Yes." Phineas said, almost emotionlessly.

"Why?" Ferb asked, confusion and worry in his voice as well now. Phineas was acting weird right now.

"I won't let anyone else got hurt!" Phineas suddenly cried, hiding his head in his hands. He shook with tears, and Ferb had no idea what he could do, so he just pulled Phineas into a hug, like he always did for his own Phineas.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't been able to find your children anywhere. We have officers all over the Tri-state area, but I'm not sure we're going to find them." The police officer explained to the teary eyed family. The problem was, there was just too little information about them. They wanted to help, especially after all Phineas and Ferb had done to help them, but no one had enough adequate information for them.

"There has to be a way though! You can't just give up on my sons!" Linda yelled, practically begging the officer to look for her sons longer.

"We're not giving up yet, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. We're just telling you, chances are slim right now." The officer replied, slightly surprised with Linda's reaction.

"Please just try your hardest." Lawrence murmured, standing up and helping the officer to the door. He whispered something to the officer as he opened the door for him. "Because if you don't kind them, I'm pretty sure Linda will go crazy

**So, what do you think? I'm feeling so bad for Phineas right now. Grrr you Doof, your breaking Phineas! And Linda! Oh my gosh, you are just ruining everyones lives right now Doof. **

**Anyway tell me what you think! I love hearing from all of you :)!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Doofenshmirtz went through the early morning streets, yet again. This time though, he was not alone. He was in a large truck, with Platyborg in the back guarding his prisoners. He would have left them in the building, but he didn't trust them. He knew they would try escaping at the first chance they got. Phineas was in the passenger seat, looking scared out of his wits. He wouldn't even talk to Doofenshmirtz.

"So kid, ready to see what all your work was for?" He asked, looking slightly excited, yet evil at the same time.

Phineas just shook his head, holding back tears. His actions, that he only did to save his friends, have probably just doomed millions of innocent people. It made him feel horrible. It made him feel as evil as Doofenshmirtz. He just hoped this was all almost over. He wouldn't even mind having Doofenshmirtz as his leader, as long as he was back with his family.

_**Perry and everyone else couldn't even move, because Platyborg was watching them as if he'd zap them if they moved a mussle. They were all uncomfortable, and really wanted to see what was around them. They could all tell Doofenshmirtz had been really busy throughout the past week. They all assumed Doofenshmirtz pulled him out to get tips on inventing, and to test out some inventions on him. **_

_**Just the thought of that made Perry want to punch Doofenshmirtz in the face. Doofenshmirtz was breaking Phineas. It was obvious in every little thing Phineas did. He hadn't even seen Phineas sleep for more than an hour throughout the week. By now, Phineas looked almost dead, like he was lucky to even be awake at any moment. And every moment, even in sleep, he looked completely frightened. It scared everyone. **_

_**Everyone had always looked up to Phineas for his happiness. Now, there was no sign of happiness left in him. He only looked scared, and dead. It made a huge difference in everyone. It seemed like everyone was a little more depressed. Even the other dimension Phineas seemed a little depressed, though not as bad as Phineas.**_

_**Suddenly, the truck screeched to a stop, almost making them all fly forward. They were happy they hadn't, because they would have landed on platyborg. If they had, they probably would have been hit with more than just a shock. Platyborg pointed at them, and then pointed to the door, telling them to get out. They did so without complaining.**_

_**Ferb glared at the ground, not even paying attention to Isabella's hand on his shoulder. They were in the resistance base again, having yet another meeting. They have had so many meetings in this past week, he couldn't even count them. He was worried about Phineas, and he knew his family had probably given up looking for him by now. He felt bad about that, but he was more worried about his brother at the moment.**_

"_**What's wrong Ferb?" Isabella asked, sounding totally concerned.**_

"_**Just the usual stuff. Phineas is missing, Doofenshmirtz is probably torturing him by now, and my family has probably given up on me by now. I need him back, Isabella!" Ferb moaned. **_

"_**I know Ferb." She murmured. She wanted to make him feel better, but she didn't know how, and it bugged her. **_

"_**I can feel it. We're so close! But it's starting to feel like there's nothing I can do. I feel like I should just give up. I won't until I find him, but I still feel like it!" Ferb complained as if Isabella had never said anything. **_

_**Isabella didn't say anything. She just pulled Ferb into a hug. Last time they had hugged, Isabella was the one crying. This time, it was Ferb doing all the crying. They had stayed like this for several minutes, until someone yelled "Hey love birds, look at this!" **_

_**They both looked up, looking slightly annoyed, until they saw who was on the big screen. Doofenshmirtz stood there, looking utterly pleased with himself. And right behind him, was Phineas Flynn.**_

**So, What did you guys think? I'm really hating Doof right now. Like seriously. HE'S BREAKING PHINEAS! Like, horribly breaking him. Its so sad :(! But anyway, Is it any good? I seriously think I will need to write a short, happy story after this... I really do...**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"_**Phineas!" Ferb screamed, looking at the screen with shock.**_

"_**Hello people of the Tri-state areas! I'm sure you all remember me. And I definitely remember at least some of you guys. I'm sure you are all wondering why I'm back on the Doofenchannel. Well, it's a simple explanation, really. I never actually left. You can just say I had a substitute filling in for me, while I got ready to remind you all why I'm ruler in the first place. Now, I bet you are all wondering, 'Who are these substitutes?' Well, I wouldn't call them substitutes. I would call them hidden leaders, because they ruled your lives without you even knowing. Who are they? A supposedly secret group called The Resistance. **_

"_**Now that I am back, they may stand down and let me get back to my usual business. If any of you plan on trying to overthrow me again, you might as well count yourselves as dead. I am better prepared this time. I have many machines built, and am ready to use them if the time comes. And I would like to congratulate the builder for his job well done. Great job, Phineas Flynn!" **_

_**Right after he said that, the screen went black again. No one moved a muscle. They were all to shocked. Ferb might have been the most shocked of them all.**_

"_**Phineas built something for him? But we never build without each other!" Ferb whispered, tears filling his eyes. He wondered how horribly Phineas must have been tortured, to make it to Phineas would even try building without his brother at his side. "I'm so sorry Phineas. This is all my fault."**_

_**Isabella, on the other hand, realized something vital for the mission. She could finally help Ferb. It made her so happy, she didn't even notice Ferb's whispering. **_

"_**Ferb, do you realize what this means?" Isabella asked, sounding as happy as she felt. He shook his head, not looking at Isabella because he was still sad over his own thoughts. He wiped his eyes, trying to pay attention to Isabella. He finally looked down at her, surprised about her smile. Who'd smile at a time like this?**_

"_**We know exactly where Doofenshmirtz is now. There is only one place in the entire Tri-state area that he could have broadcasted that from. We need to hurry though. Who knows how much time he has left?"**_

Linda was trying to get over the loss of her boys. The three remaining family members were back on the couch, watching TV, when a strange, yet familiar man appeared. Behind him was her son. Linda cried out, trying to jump off the couch, as if she thought she could grab him out of the screen. Candace and Lawrence, who were sitting on either side of her, grabbed her and held her down.

They listened, getting more and more worried and confused at the video went on. Who was this guy? What was he talking about stepping down? Coming back? Doofenchannel? The Resistance? Then, at the end they were in complete shock. Their show they were watching came back on, but they didn't even notice.

"Is Phineas busted at last?" Candace whispered, too quietly for her family to hear.

"Why does that guy have Phineas?" Lawrence asked, not expecting an answer.

"PHINEAS!" Linda sobbed. "Lawrence, what is he talking about? Why did he look so sick? What is that man doing to my baby?"

"Dad, call the cops. They need to find this man." Candace murmured. She was sure her mother just got a step closer to insanity, and if the boys didn't come home soon, she was afraid she would lose her mother completely.

"Sir, what was that about?" Phineas asked quietly. It was the first real question had asked for a while. He didn't really want to call him sir, but he knew if he put one foot out of line, he would put everyone he cared about in even more danger.

"Wow kid! You actually can speak! Anyway, I was just giving the inventor credit." He muttered, shrugging.

"But now everyone will hate me!" Phineas cried, tears starting to come to his eyes.

"Well, I guess you will finally learn how it feels then." Doofenshmirtz snapped. "Anyway, you might as well get comfortable. You are going to be here for a while." Doofenshmirtz walked towards the door, not seeming to want him to follow. Phineas started following anyway though, suddenly full of more energy than he had been all week.

"But where are you going? Are we coming?" Phineas asked.

He was starting to get on Doofenshmirtz's nerves. He was honestly starting to like it better when Phineas was silent. Even know he was really talkative, he didn't like being annoyed like this by a little kid. He didn't answer Phineas's questions, for this reason.

Phineas tried following him out, but Platyborg stepped in front of him. He tried pushing Platyborg out of the way, but he wouldn't move at all. Platyborg just shook his head and pushed Phineas back, knocking him to the ground. Before he had a chance to get up, Platyborg shot him with something. It didn't hurt like Phineas thought it would. It just made the world go fuzzy. Within seconds, he was deep in sleep.

**So, this is chapter 25! Wow... I only have one thing to say about Dr. D right now. CURSE YOU DR. D! GRR! WHY MUST YOU BE SO RUDE! YOU MAKE IT SO DIFFICULT! Anyway, he's still ruining everything. Linda is offically crazy. And Ferb may find his brother again :)! **

**I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. This story is almost done, but there will officially be a sequel. I just don't know what to call it. Any ideas? I want it to sort of match this one, since it's a sequel, but not just something boring either... I can't wait to see all the ideas and reviews you come up with.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A few moments later, the door opened again. Phineas didn't even move. The rest of the group was thrown in, luckily all landing on their feet. They saw Phineas laying right by the door, and got scared, thinking he had been killed or something. They checked his pulse. It was weak, but probably stronger than it had been throughout his sleepless week. They were still worried about him though.

Phineas was pale and skinny, probably do to overstressing himself and lack of food and sleep this past week. He was shaking slightly, as if he was cold, but when they checked his forehead, he actually felt like he was burning up. Everywhere else felt freezing though. All of them came to a sickening conclusion. If they didn't find help soon, it seemed like Phineas would die here.

"Is he getting sick?" Other dimension Phineas asked, making him sound oblivious than usual.

"I think he's been sick for a while." Perry realized softly. Something this bad wouldn't happen suddenly. It would need time. Perry couldn't believe how oblivious he was. He was in the same room as Phineas for over a week, and he hadn't even realized what had happened to his owner.

Perry leaned over Phineas, until he was in a good position to whisper to Phineas, while the other two looked around the room, desperately trying to find anything to help him.

"Phineas, I know you may not hear me right now, but ever since we were young, I promised I'd protect you. You had already done so much for me, so I wanted to do the same for you. So I had decided to train for a secret organization, called the OWCA. I thought fighting evil would be the best way to keep you safe.

"But now, seeing you like this, I noticed how little I may actually know about my own owners. It seems like lately, I haven't been looking out for you, like I promised myself I would. I've been with you for this past week instead of fighting evil, and this is still a shock to me. I think what I'm trying to say here is that I'm sorry." Perry whispered, trying not to cry.

"Perry, there's nothing here! All there is here is some kind of broadcasting studio. What do we do know?" other dimension Phineas asked, running back over to where they were.

"We could broadca-" Perry started, suddenly being interrupted by someone breaking down the door.

"Mrs. And Mr. Flynn-Fletcher, before we continue this search, can you answer a few questions about this broadcast that has been sent throughout the Tri-state area?" A police officer asked, looking from one to the other.

"Yes sir." They both answered emotionlessly. They had both answered so many questions this past week, that they really didn't really even need to think about it when asked that question.

"Do either of you know who that man was?" He asked.

"No." They both murmured, looking at each other as if they expected the other to know who it was.

"Do your sons?" he asked after writing something down in his notebook.

"We don't think so." Linda murmured, already knowing Lawrence would agree. Neither of them were home enough to know for sure.

"You don't think so? Wouldn't you know if they did or not?" He asked after writing something else down.

"No sir." Linda replied.

It went on like this for several minutes. Linda and Lawrence got more and more worried as this interview went along, because they suddenly realized just how little they knew about their boys. It seemed like everyone except them had the chance to get to know their children.

"Well Mrs. and Mr. Flynn-Fletcher, thank you for calling us, but we have some bad news. We don't think we can help you anymore." The officer told them gravely.

"WHAT!" Linda screamed, feeling as if her heart had just been torn out and smashed into a million pieces.

"Well, why ever not?" Lawrence asked as if his wife hadn't spoken.

"According to this broadcast, Phineas Flynn has helped build possibly dangerous weapons. We don't want to take the chance of him attacking anyone with these weapons of his. We're sorry, but your son's disappearance is officially unsolved." The officer explained. He honestly didn't feel bad at all. He really didn't want to find this young inventor, because he was worried that if he did, he may be putting his own family's lives in danger. He'd rather have one case go unsolved then have everyone he loved being destroyed. As soon as he was done talking, he walked out without another word, leaving a sobbing Linda to be comforted by her husband, who now lost any hope of having his wife back.

**So, what do you think of this amazing chapter of the story XD? How many of you expected Phineas to be feeling this horrible? And how many of you expected that to happen to the Flynn-Fletchers? I'm hoping it wasn't too many of you, because that would mean this stories too predictible, therefore making it not very suspenceful.**

**Also, I just noticed how little of a chance I'll get of making my really happy story after this. After I'm done with this, I plan on working on Remember. Maybe I'll also work on She's Mine, if I ever get past my writters block on that. Then, there's another story I want to write, based off of another true story I have. It seemed like so many of you enjoyed Our Guardian Angels, I thought it would be pretty fun to write another true stories. It would probably only be one or two chapters long though. There's a few others that may be up in the near future as well, such as the sequel.**

**I think there will only be one or two more chapters left on this chapter. If there's more then that, I'll be sure to let you know. Hopefully not though... I'm a little excited about the sequel :D!**

**Anyway, I had a lot to ramble on about today, but I'm done now, so, as always, feel free to comment.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Phineas was the lightest sleeper Perry knew. Except for about three and a half weeks ago, when he slept through almost everything for about two weeks, Phineas could wake up at any little sound. Which is why Perry was so worried about Phineas now. Phineas would normally be awake by now. He'd probably be looking for a way to get them out, or inventing something to help. But right now, Phineas didn't even look strong enough to stand up.

When the door broke down, Perry was very happy he was standing in front of Phineas, covering his head. Huge pieces of wood and metal flew everywhere, threatening to injure those who were hit too hard. No one got hit with anything fatal though. As soon as the pieces stopped flying, the group ran to stand in front of Phineas, ready to protect him as much as they possibly could.

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ, LET THE KIDS GO RIGHT NOW!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Isabella? Is that you?" other dimension Phineas asked, sounding surprised.

"Phineas!" Ferb screamed, running in, closely followed by the rest of the resistance. They didn't have to run too far before practically running into their friends. Ferb looked around for his brother, starting to freak out again. "Where's Phineas?"

The three looked at each other, slightly nervous to show Ferb what kind of condition his brother was in at this moment. They knew Ferb would practically go crazy trying to wake up his dying brother, and they didn't think waking up would be good for him right now. He needed his sleep, if he was ever going to pull through this.

"Please tell me where my brother is! Does Doofenshmirtz have him?" Ferb asked, tears starting to form in his eyes. They sighed, moving out of the way so Ferb could see Phineas. They really didn't want to, but they decided that it would be better for Ferb to know that Phineas wasn't with Doofenshmirtz anymore.

Ferb looked at them curiously while they moved, until he saw Perry look down sadly. He followed his gaze, and felt his heart break at what he saw. Phineas was laying there, so pale he thought he was dead. He ran over and fell to his knees by his brother, tears already falling. "Phineas!" Ferb wailed, shaking him as if trying to wake him up. Just then, he noticed how cold he felt. His sadness quickly turned to anger as he noticed how bad Phineas had been. Even Phineas's face didn't look happy anymore. He looked as if he were in pain. "Who did this?" he asked, looking up like he was ready to kill someone.

"We think it was Doofenshmirtz or Platyborg. We don't know though. We weren't thrown in until after he was already like this. We wanted to do something to help him, there's nothing in here." other dimension Phineas explained, sounding a little scared. He had never seen either Ferb like this before. It was weird and scary for him.

"Where is he?" Ferb growled, looking around as if he'd come out of the shadows at any moment.

"We don't know." Other dimension Phineas murmured, wanting to run away from Ferb by now. He didn't like seeing him so mad.

"Ferb, I don't think we have enough time to worry about Doofenshmirtz right now. We need to help Phineas." Isabella told Ferb, putting her hand on Ferb's shoulder. Perry smiled at the scene. He had seen that before, with his own dimensions Isabella when she was around Phineas.

"You're right Isabella. Phineas is more important than Doofenshmirtz. I just want to make him pay. I hate him, Isabella!" Ferb fumed, picking up his brother.

"We all do, Ferb." Isabella replied, taking her hand off his shoulder so he could stand up. The way he stood up, he could have been holding a piece of paper, not a human. He glared, looking down at Phineas.

"He's too light." Ferb whispered, tears starting to come back to his eyes. He tried running as carefully, so he wouldn't hurt Phineas. But as he ran, he promised himself that next time he saw Doofenshmirtz, he would kill him. He didn't even care about Platyborg, or those weapons Phineas helped him build. As long as Doofenshmirtz suffered like Phineas was now, he would be happy.

**I think this is either the the second/third to last chapter. Phineas and Ferb are back together! But I guess it's not the best situation right now, is it? Let's hope it gets better soon, huh? **

**So, how many of you are already looking forward to the sequel? I sort of am. I hope it's a little happier then this one. Hoping... It might be. I don't know yet, honestly.**

**Does Ferb seem a little crazy to you? Not like Linda crazy, but still crazy? I thought he seemed a little crazy near the end, but it may just be me..**

**Anyway, what do you guys think? I'm hoping its still good :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Phineas felt as if he were fighting with some sort of mysterious blackness that was threatening to overpower him. He was afraid of the darkness, because he didn't know what would happen if it consumed him completely. He heard voices in the distance, as if people were trying to talk to him, but he couldn't make out very many words. He could tell who was talking to him though. _

"_Ferb!" He wanted to scream when he heard his brother scream his name. But just then, he noticed something. He couldn't move anything. It seemed as if he was completely paralyzed, and that scared him even more. He worried about what the darkness that seemed to slowly be consuming him could possibly mean, although he already an idea._

Phineas lay in the hospital bed, still looking dead. He was in intensive care, with doctors frantically running around, trying to save the child's life. It was so frantic, they didn't even notice the group of kids hidden in the corner. They tried keeping out of everyone's way, so that they wouldn't be kicked out, but watched Phineas for any signs of life.

By the time they were done helping him in every way they could, Phineas didn't look much different than he had before. The main doctor their came over to the kids, and explained Phineas's current situation.

"Phineas is weak due to dehydration, starvation, and lack of sleep. He needs a good, long sleep, and food and water. He might be a little sick as well, but this hasn't been proven." The doctor explained, looking down at the children with a sophisticated, yet slightly sad look. "What were you children doing anyway? Some of you look almost as bad as your friend over there does." He looked over at the other dimension Phineas and Ferb. He didn't even seem freaked out by the fact that there were two Phineas and Ferb's there. Because he had Doofenshmirtz as a leader for many years, not many things freak him out anymore. "Don't try lying either, kids. I saw the Doofenchannel."

"What Doofenchannel? That was destroyed weeks ago!" Other dimension Phineas asked, looking confused.

"You haven't seen it? It's everywhere! News, TV, newspaper. All you really need to do is turn on the TV." The doctor sounded amazed, as if everyone in the world should know about it by now. He took the two boys out, so they could eat something and to show them what was going on. Perry followed them, now in pet mode. He wanted to know what the video the doctor was about.

_**Phineas and Ferb followed the doctor closely, not noticing Perry until he made his growling noise. They looked down and saw the nervous look on Perry's face. They knew exactly how he felt. They were all worried about Phineas, because of how bad of a condition he was in. **_

"_**Don't worry Perry. I'm sure Phineas will be back on his feet in no time." Other dimension Phineas murmured, giving him a comforting smile. It was the best he could do at this time. Perry just smiled slightly.**_

_**They were in a lunchroom. There were doctors and patients in there, but they weren't in the line for food. They were all crowding an overhead TV. Phineas and Ferb joined them, trying to get a good view of the screen. On it was a rerun of the message Doofenshmirtz sent out.**_

"_**Phineas built those?" Was the only question they had when the message was over.**_

**The next chapter I put on this will be the last on this story. But, as I've been saying for the last few chapters, there WILL be a sequel. There needs to be one, because I can already promise you, I'll probably leave the last chapter of this story in a little bit of a cliffhanger. Apparently, I have a problem at leaving chapters without cliffhangers, even final chapters. It's one of my strenghs, I think. Poor you guys. You'll have to wait until I'm caught up on a few other stories before I get to the sequel. **

**The sequel will be called The Dimensional Twist. WordNerb93 gave me the name, so I have something to say to him...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I literally had no idea what to name it. If you wouldn't have given me this brilliant idea, the sequel probably wouldn't have been posted for a while, so for everyone who's excited about the sequel, thank WordNerb93 for making it so we can all read it that much faster. I'm really excited about it, actually :).**

**Anyway... How many of you are sad that this part of the story is almost over? I'm a little sad. I've had so much fun writting this story, except for the millions of times I've been near tears, writting some of the sad parts. This story has brought out a burning hatred of Alt Doofenshmirtz for me. At least, in my story. I've already had some people who've read my story say that they can't wait until Alt Doofenshmirtz get's' destroyed... IF he gets destroyed :D. I've also had people tell me that my Alt Doofenshmirtz is a lunitic, and that my Platyborg is a jerk. That's what I was going for though, so yay :D!**

**And yes... I know it's another short chapter. You guys probably are mad at me, because of how many short chapters I have in this story. Sorry. It just wouldnt work for me to combine chapters. I like how they've turned out. Plus, I babble on enough in these authors notes anyway. **

**So, what do you think? I may post the last chapter tonight, but no promises...**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_Phineas was starting to feel weaker from fighting that ever growing darkness. The only thing that kept him fighting was the fact that he knew his family was waiting for him. If he gave up now, what would they do? He didn't even want to imagine it. Phineas coughed as the smoke pushed closer to him. Suddenly, out of the darkness, a voice came, sounding purely evil. Even worse then Doofenshmirtz. It sent a shiver down his spine, and made him feel as if he'd never feel happy again._

"_Give up, Phineas… You'll never wake up anyway… Give it up already… You've held on for already…" it hissed as if it was a snake, pausing at times to take shaky breaths. The worst part about it was that he actually almost believed it. He didn't though. He reminded himself again that he had someone to live for. No matter what this voice told him, he'd always have someone to live for. _

"_Give up…"_

"_NEVER!" Phineas yelled. And for the first time in a week, Phineas's eyes snapped open. He was awake at last. And instead of being in the broadcasting room, or even a hospital like he thought he would, he was in the arms of his brother, listening to a familiar voice telling his friends and family that their memories of this past few weeks would soon be forgotten._

"This will be all for the best, children. It's either this, or you decide to let Perry disappear forever. It's your choice." Monogram murmured gravely, looking at the group of worn, exhausted children. They looked too young to have to make decisions like this. But, then again, most of them seemed too young to be doing anything that they had done.

The group looked at each other, as if hoping any of them had a reason to say no. They didn't want to forget any of it. They had grown so much strong to each other this past week, and now they were going to be forced to forget all of it. They didn't want to. No one spoke up though. They all looked over to Ferb, as if expecting him to speak up for them, just like he did last time. He opened his mouth to say something, when a weak, scared sounding voice interrupted him.

"No." Phineas whispered, looking as scared as he sounded. Everyone looked at him, looking surprised and shocked.

"Phineas?" Ferb whispered, looking down at his brother. His eyes were open as wide as saucers. He looked as pale as he had before he had gone to the hospital. He honestly looked like he couldn't believe what he had just said.

"What was that, young man?" Monogram asked, glaring slightly at Phineas. He felt bad for the boy, but he wasn't used to being told no.

"I said… No! I refuse to forget, and I refuse to let Perry be taken away by you." He rolled out of his brothers arms, hitting the floor with a light thud. He used what little strength he had left to crawl over to Perry, and threw his arms around him, holding him as tight as he could. Perry was sad to notice how weak this hold was.

"That's not one of your choices." Monogram still sounded grave, almost emotionless.

"Well, I choose it." Phineas murmured. "There's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Monogram and Phineas thought for a few more minutes, until Monogram was so frustrated, he did the one thing he thought he would never do. He walked up, and slapped Phineas in the face. When Phineas let go to put his hand up to his face where Monogram had slapped him, he picked up Perry and took him across the room where he had been standing earlier.

Perry wiggled his way out of Monogram's arms, disgusted and enraged by what Monogram had just done. As soon as he was free, he took out his hat and threw it to the ground by Monogram's feet. He gave his past leader a cold glare before walking over to the group. After Ferb picked up Phineas, they walked away without another word.

_**Doofenshmirtz watched the kids from the shadows, completely ignored like he had been since he had left them alone in the room. He wished he could just attack and recapture them all now, but it wasn't time yet. He wasn't done with his plans yet, so there was no reason to have hostages slowing them down. **_

_**Platyborg was above them, showing Doofenshmirtz what he could see through his new robotic eye. It was helpful, because now he could capture any word they said, and plan at the same time. **_

"_**You better watch out kids." Doofenshmirtz whispered too low for anyone to hear. "Because someday, I'll be coming at you again. And this time, I refuse to fail."**_

**Well, that's the end of this story. WOW! I'M FINALLY TO THE END! I can't believe it. I really can't. Tomorrow, I'm going to come on to write this, and I'm going to remember: THIS STORIES DONE!**

**Well, It's time to write on other stories now. Not right now, but tomorrow. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing on this story. You guys are the reason why I continue writting on these stories. It's so amazing, being able to do something I love and having so many people love reading it as well. **

**I'm done on this authors note now. I'm so tired, I'm about to fall asleep writing right now. Watch for other stories and the sequel :)! Thanks :D!**


End file.
